His Fabulous Fabia
by QueenKordeilia
Summary: AU. Fabia's boyfriend plans on proposing but doesn't know how, so he enlists help from the man who knows what Fabia's heart truly desires, Ren Krawler. What he doesn't know is that Ren is madly in love with Fabia too... Rabia and many other pairings. ON HIATUS.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: All characters involved in this story aren't mine, except from Mitsuri Katsuko Fuzakawa/Clay and Hiroaki Katsuko Fuzakawa! Myra Brown belongs to Ecstatically Awesome. Maruchini Marukura and Leon belong to ShadowKiss123. And Sai Haski belongs to my friend from deviantART. The rest of the characters are strictly property of TMS entertainment and Sega!**

**A/N: Hey thanks for taking the time to read my first Rabia (Ren/Fabia) story, "His Fabulous Fabia." And I hope whether you hate it or love it that you leave a review, it would be greatly appreciated. Before we start the story I want to clear a few things up since this is an AU story. Let's start with the ages.**

**Marucho, Nene, Lync, Maron: 13**

**Dan, Runo, Julie, Billy, Chan Lee, Joe, Paige, Rafe, Fabia, Myra, Sai, Taylor: 14**

**Shun, Alice, Ace, Mira, Hydron, Ren, Mitsuri, Maruchini, Shadow, Soon, Leon, Robin, Jin, Casey, Zenet: 15**

**Keith, Hiroaki, Volt, Mylene, Gus, Anubias, Sellon, Chris, Ben, Noah, Mason, Lena, Jack, Serena, Gill, Sid: 16**

**Zenoheld: ?**

**Their grades:**

**Year nine: Nene, Maron and Lync.**

**Year ten: Dan, Runo, Julie, Billy, Chan Lee, Joe, Marucho, Paige, Rafe, Fabia, Myra, Sai, Shun, Alice, Ace, Mira, Hydron, Ren, Mitsuri, Maruchini, Taylor, Casey.**

**Year eleven: Keith, Hiroaki, Volt, Shadow, Mylene, Gus, Anubias, Sellon, Chris, Ben, Soon, Noah, Leon, Mason, Lena, Jack, Robin, Gill, Serena, Jin, Sid, Zenet.**

**Differences from canon: Fabia is not royal in this and neither are Serena, Barodius, Hydron or Zenoheld. Princess/Queen is just their nicknames. Earth, Vestroia, Gundalia and Neathia are houses (I don't intend to copy harry potter like this. My primary school actually had four houses.) This takes place on Planet Earth, Bayview School. The vexos are a gang, not villains as well as Team Sellon and Team Anubias. The legendary six and the Plastique M's are gangs too. Kazarina and the rest of the twelve orders (excluding Gill) are teachers. I'm sure you can work out the pairings for yourself :)**

* * *

><p>Ren Krawler had never attracted very much attention. Even with his shiny silver hair and boisterous personality, he was always considered second-hand. Perhaps it was because he was the overshadowed by the famous Daniel Kuso. Not only Dan but Runo Misaki, Marucho Marukura, Mitsuri Katsuko Fuzakawa and the whole lot. He knew that his friends didn't want all the attention he got but Ren couldn't help but be a bit envious of them all the same.<p>

Now, however, Ren put his jealously in the back of his head. He was halfway through tenth grade and the only person he really wanted attention from was the one person who hardly paid him any.

"Ren!"

He whirled around, clothes flailing with him. There she was in all her glory, or rather fury at the time being, with her eyes flaring dangerously.

"What's up Princess?" Ren questioned carelessly.

"_What's up? _I'll tell you what's up Ren Krawler! What's up is that you didn't show up for prefect rounds today!" Fabia burst forth, shooting daggers at him.

"Oh, come on Fabia, give me a break. I was working on that essay that Kazarina gave us," Ren chided and he tried to hide the smirk on his face as he saw her anger grow. Sometimes he deliberately angered her just to see her reaction, which Ren now found endearing.

"You know perfectly well that the essay was supposed to be finished for last week. You were just too busy finishing up _other_ late assignments to work on it," Fabia contradicted him sharply, "If you don't pick up your act, I'll have to tell Barodius to replace you with another prefect!"

"I'm irreplaceable! You'd miss me," Ren replied grinning cheekily.

"You know, one day I won't be there to cover for you and _then_ you'll regret always relying on me," Fabia informed him dryly, clearly not amused.

"Well, as long as I don't have to regret it today, I'm all good thanks," Ren replied. Fabia moved a strand of navy blue hair out of her face and glared at him. Without saying another word she began stomping down the hall. Ren pursued her.

"You don't have to be so uptight you know," Ren tutted. He had obviously said something offensive because Fabia looked at him, scandalized.

"Ren, you are truly the most insufferable idiot that I've ever laid my eyes on," Fabia shrieked crossly.

"Hey, that's unfair," Ren wailed, frowning, "What about Anubias?"

"At least Anubias made Head Boy," Fabia retorted.

"Eh, so you're still not believing my theory about Barodius being hyptonized when he made that descision?" Ren asked playfully.

"_Haha_," Fabia responded sarcastically.

"What's that? Do I detect of hint of humour in the Ninja Princess' voice?" Ren joked. Fabia's pace quickened, obviously she no longer wished to converse with him. Even though Ren knew they would eventually make up, he couldn't help but feel the burn in his heart at her coldness.

"Aw, I'm sorry Fabia," Ren apologised, easily catching up with her. She gave him a testy look.

"Oh, go on, forgive the idiot."

Ren and Fabia both looked up to find Shun Kazami standing there, a smile playing on his lips.

"Oi mate, what're you doing here?" Ren questioned, smiling at his mate who happened to be one of the legendary six and one of the popular hot shots.

"Yes, I should ask the same," Fabia added on promptly, "You should be asleep by now. If a prefect caught you-"

"I would run for it," Shun finished, making Fabia frown. "Besides it's Mira with Ace and Mylene with Shadow on patrol right?" Fabia and Ren nodded. "Instead of patrolling, both of the pairs are arguing." That was actually rather typical. All prefects argued with their patrol partners if they were clearly attracted to one another. That was why Keith and Gus, Leon and Hiroaki were able to do their duties properly. The exceptions to the couple thing were: Shun and Alice, and Paige and Rafe.

Shun realised what he had just implied and added, "Not that you and Ren argue like a married couple too, Princess Fabs."

Fabia sighed, "How many times have I told the two of you to stop calling me 'Fabs'? It's an utterly repulsive nickname." Shun and Ren exchanged amused glances.

"Anyway," Shun started, quickly changing the subject, "I've just been to the Restricted Section of the library and it turns out that book on Dangerous Ninjas is signed out. And I was shifting through Kazarina's desk... that'll get me a rather accusatory glare from Alice..." Ren and Fabia smirked at each other."I'll just tell her I really needed to find out who signed the book out. Well it turns out _Jin_ of all people has it."

Ren's eyes widened, "I'm telling you Jin is a wannabe ninja."

"Oh stop it Ren. He is _not_ a wannabe ninja," Fabia reprimanded for the hundredth time. Ren groaned. He hated it when she defended Jin.

"Got proof to back that up?" Ren challenged.

"Aren't his fighting skills not proof enough for you?" Fabia said, counting off various retorts she wanted to shout.

"I'll just leave you two to your bickering then. I'm going to bed," Shun said, clapping Ren on the back. He waved to them one minute and the next he was gone. Or at least it appeared to Ren and Fabia that he was. Fabia didn't waste any of her time standing there and commenced huffing down the hallway.

"My god woman, are you still angry!" Ren asked, rather alarmed.

"Of course I'm still angry! We didn't get our patrolling done and it's your entire fault!" Fabia said, practically growling.

"Well, then, what do you think we're doing now?" Ren said, "If this isn't patrolling I dunno what is." This only added fuel to the fire.

"Do you get stupider each time we meet?" Fabia asked in a disgusted tone.

"Hey that one stung a bit!" Ren exclaimed.

"Good! You've become so cocky lately," Fabia replied angrily, "Becoming the Darkus captain has definitely gone to your head. Evidently you don't seem to realize that you only got the position because Alice and the boys turned it down."

Fabia immediately regretted what she just blurted out. "Ren–I didn't mean–"

"Oh no, I get it. I accept that Alice is better than me, heck, she's one of the legendary six! But I'm second to the others too? Right, is that what you think?" Ren said. Fabia had taken a shot at Ren's pride and it seemed she hit bulls–eye. Now it was Ren's turn to spin around the head off in the opposite direction. He knew this was completely idiotic of course since the Gundalian dorms were in the way he was coming from. He heard clacking on the stone floor as Fabia ran to be able to keep pace beside him.

"Ren, stop walking so fast-Ren come on-REN!" Fabia cried, frustrated. He stopped, ears burning, and turned around.

"What?" he demanded sharply.

"Ren, you know I didn't mean it the way it came out," Fabia panted, "I think of you, Ace, Shadow, Chris and Anubias as equals."

Somehow that bothered Ren even more. He didn't want Fabia to think of him and the other guys as equals. He wanted her to think of him as something more. Romantically that is.

"I'll only accept your apology if you accept mine," Ren offered, stating what he thought was a very fair deal.

"Accepted," Fabia replied, in a voice uncannily like Deputy Head Mistress Kazarina's. Ren flashed her a smile which recently had become rather handsome even if he did think so himself. Not that he was a hot shot or anything.

The pair stopped walking when they heard whining and slapping, coming from the Deputy Head Boy and Girl office. They popped their heads around the corridor to see what was happening. Mylene was slapping Shadow and yelling something at him like, 'Darkus idiot.' Fabia looked at Ren who just shrugged. They walked past the Vestroia wing and saw Ace and Mira hugging. Well, that was normal, they were best friends after all, although the rest of the school thought they were dating because there was a visible attraction there.

But then again, some people thought Ren and Fabia were dating... What would happen if they were dating for real? Both of them thought it would be cool. But they would never admit it. Never again just two best mates who were laughing over something completely innocent. Ren snorted. Okay, well, maybe not _completely _innocent. Sometimes Ren thought that if he dated Fabia, they'd break up and ruin their friendship, but other times he wished that he could stay with her forever.

"Good night, Ren," Fabia mumbled, now looking drowsy.

"Night Princess Fabs," Ren responded, smiling when he noticed her mutter darkly to herself upon hearing the nickname. He watched her disappear along the corridor as she walked to the Neathia dorms. He slowly made his way to the Gundalia dorms.

Ren would have to tell Fabia how much he loved her, before another guy, like Jin made a move on her. But it could all wait till later. It need not be tonight. And tomorrow night was out of the question too. But someday, he would tell the woman he loved, just how much he cared. She was definitely worth his time.

* * *

><p>"Get up Ren!" Gill yelled, trying to shake Ren awake.<p>

"Uh bluh!" Ren moaned in protest. Gill retaliated by pulling his blanket from under him. There was a loud thud as Ren hit the ground.

"What did you do that for?" he asked.

"You have got to wake up mate, you have your Science G.C.S.E's today! And it's fifteen minutes till breakfast ends," Gill informed him, "So unless you want to do your G.C.S.E's without any food then I'm really doing you a favour."

"What a load of dung!" Ren retorted. Gill grinned.

Grudgingly Ren got up and staggered towards the bathroom.

"Ren! Gill!" Serena's shrill voice in the morning made both boys jump.

"Why did she say your name first?" Gill asked, clearly jealous. Ren shrugged. He was interested in Fabia, not her sister.

"If you lot don't get down here in exactly two minutes, Fabia and I are off to breakfast because we, unlike you, got up on time!"

"Better hurry up," Gill stated seriously. Ren nodded. No use in upsetting the Sheen sisters, especially Fabia, on exams day. After a quick escapade around their dorm, Gill and Ren met the girls at the bottom of the staircase.

"You two look like a tornado swept passed your room and hit you both along the way!" Serena chided disapprovingly, "Gill, do you even remember that we're supposed to have breakfast with Team Anubias and Team Sellon?" Serena exclaimed, grabbing Gill's wrist and pulling him. He blushed slightly but Serena was too angry to notice. Fabia raised an eyebrow when she saw Gill's reaction to her sister touching him. Serena was just about to go when she stopped next to Ren."And, Ren, you've got a booger up your nose which is very noticeable," she whispered.

Gill fixed his hair, Serena tapped her foot impatiently, Ren turned away from the others to get rid of the bogey and Fabia smirked as she watched Gill try to impress Serena. Serena pulled Gill towards the breakfast hall. She winked at Fabia which made her blush. Ren had no idea why but Fabia was blushing because her sister kept on annoying her about Ren.

"Come on let's go?" Ren said.

"Well, yes, okay," Fabia answered reluctantly, "I suppose we can go now."

"To breakfast and beyond!" a voice yelled, dramatically. They turned around to see Dan standing there. Ren laughed at this and Fabia rolled her eyes.

"Will you behave, Daniel Kuso!" Runo ushered, appearing behind Dan.

"Yes, mother," Dan chastised.

Fabia gave him a 'don't-push-her' look.

* * *

><p>As the four teens walked to the hall, Runo gritted her teeth and clenched her fists. Everybody knew what was coming. Runo lunged forward but two people held her back. Paige and Alice tried to calm her down whilst Rafe stood there watching Shun scold Dan.<p>

"I really don't know how I put up with your constant idiocies Dan!" Shun shouted, watching annoyed as Dan cowered behind Rafe as Runo gave him death glares. Shun and Alice took Dan and Runo down to breakfast and watched over them acting like adults watching over their children.

"Great, now mum and dad are taking over," Dan muttered but his girlfriend heard. The other couple rolled their eyes.

"Your fault," Runo grumbled. Rafe, Paige, Ren and Fabia were left, looking very awkward.

They finally made it to the breakfast hall, which was full of students attempting to eat and have a last minute cram session. Ren and Fabia squeezed in between Joe, who was frantically reading his Science textbook, and Maruchini, who was biting her nails, trying to understand what her brother Marucho was explaining. Paige and Rafe sat opposite them, in between Billy who was waiting for Julie and Mitsuri who was daydreaming about something or maybe someone. Sai was sat next to her, trying to get Mitsu and Myra to concentrate on the textbook in front of them.

"Wotcher Joe," Ren greeted, pouring himself some orange juice.

"I-what if I fail?" Joe whimpered.

"You won't. It's your best subject," Billy supported; rather alarmed that Joe might cry.

"As long as you've studied you have nothing to worry about," Fabia reassured him.

"That's such a _Fabia_ thing to say," Ren smirked. "All he needs is his girl-"

"Ren Krawler, you've been Rafeing me all day!" Fabia spat. She stood from her spot at the table and rushed out of the hall.

"What's got her books in a twist?" Ren said sourly.

"Well, she loves you and you've hurt her feelings obviously," came Julie Makimoto's voice, rather teasingly. She settled down at the table on Billy's lap and placed a kiss on his cheek.

Ren pouted, "You're wrong you know. She doesn't love me."

"Uh, yeah she does," Billy countered.

"Puh-leeze, you're just agreeing with your girlfriend," Ren scoffed.

"No, well...," Billy started, smiling as Julie kissed his lips, "Maybe."

"KEITH IS SO CUTE!" Mitsuri randomly exclaimed. Sai and Myra looked at her with wide eyes. She just returned to her daydreaming. Ren hoped Julie would just tease Mitsu instead.

"But you love her," Julie stated simply, making him frown.

"I do not!" Ren retorted, hoping that his red ears weren't giving him away.

"Do too," Joe chimed, bearing in on the conversation.

"Joe! You keep out of my sordid affairs!" Ren shouted, eyeing Billy and Julie. Ren had another reason to be jealous of his friends, they were all happy. Not that he wasn't. Billy had found the girl of his dreams and they were two crazy fools (literally in Julie's case) madly in love. Julie may have been a bit too girly, but she was still cool. As well as them Dan and Runo, Shun and Alice, Marucho and Nene, Paige and Rafe, Casey and Taylor, Joe and Chan Lee, Mira and Ace (probably), even Mylene and Shadow! Hey, Anubias and Sellon would probably end up together too and some people from their gangs were already dating each other. Billy, Julie, Paige, Rafe and Joe laughed at Ren's dismay.

"The whole world is aspiring against me," Ren muttered.

* * *

><p>Ren and Casey lay sprawled lazily on the hard ground. It was February and no one was indoors. Barodius and Kazarina had kicked everyone outside because the Vexos and the Plastique M's had dropped stink bombs in every class room. It was Valentine's day and tenth grade were still exhausted from the exam they had the day before.<p>

"Did you understand question 23 a?" Casey asked.

"Which one was that again?" Ren questioned.

"You know the one with, what do you use to identify a liquid's Ph?" Casey reminded.

"Ah, that one. No, I didn't get it at all," Ren replied, "I wrote some rubbish about Sodium Hydroxide."

"Taylor told me not to worry about it too much. Where's Marucho? He'd know," Casey stated, scratching his ear.

"No idea," Ren responded. The two boys looked around the courtyard. It was chaotic. The Plastique M's and Mylene were chasing the rest of the Vexos and Hiroaki around. Klaus, Sai, Joe and Chan Lee were laughing at them. Team Anubias and Team Sellon were fighting about Gundalia and Neathia as always. The legendary six, the resistance, Paige and Rafe were trying to end another notorious Dan/Runo banter. Serena and Gill came over to them.

"Hey guys," Gill chirped, a cheesy smile on his face.

"Hi..." Ren answered. Casey just stared at Gill. He squinted and noticed that Gill was wearing faint lipstick. Strangely enough, it was the same colour as Serena's lipstick. So they were together too...

"Hey guys. Have you seen Fabia?" Serena asked. Ren and Casey shook their heads. And as if on cue, Fabia showed up. Her face was flushed a bright red. Instead of plopping down on the ground as usual, she remained standing. Her face looked excited, as if she had a juicy secret to tell.

"Sup Fabia?" Serena asked curiously, noticing Ren staring at her.

Fabia's face grew redder, "Well, if you must know, Jin has just asked me out."

"WHAT?" Ren exclaimed and he was so stunned that he rose immediately, knocking both the contents of his and Casey's schoolbags on the ground. Unfortunately for Fabia, this caught everyone's attention.

"Well, you don't have to look so surprised," Fabia told him.

"Fabia, you and Jin, I never would have thought," Casey commented, shock apparent on his face. "Good on you!" Billy exclaimed. Now everybody was gathered around them.

Fabia smiled at Billy and Casey's encouragement but Ren glared at them. Hadn't Billy just said this morning that Fabia loved Ren?

"But you two have nothing in common!" Ren spluttered, still flabbergasted.

"Oh, you'd be surprised," Fabia chanted slyly.

"Fabia," Ren replied, "I think you're making a big mistake."

The smile on Fabia's face faded.

"Why do you always have to put down whatever I do?" Fabia asked suddenly and she looked wounded, "With school, with boyfriends, with my work ethics and now with Jin. Why can't I ever please you?"

Ren was suddenly silenced. He didn't know what to say. He always teased Fabia, but he didn't ever imagine he had been hurting her.

"Oh, I'm glad you can shut your trap now!" Fabia yelled, tears filling up in those big green eyes. It pained him to see her upset. She slowly got up and took her time to head up to the door.

Many times Ren wanted to run up to her and tell her he was sorry and that he loved her, he really did. But something stopped him.

"You idiot! Why didn't you stop her?" Gill yelled, sounding genuinely angry.

"I'll talk to her later, I suppose," Ren replied sighing still bewildered. He had never seen Fabia so upset. He'd be sure to reconcile with her and maybe even buy her something to please her.

What Ren wasn't aware of though was that tonight would be the last time he saw Fabia for a long time...


	2. So We Meet Again

**Disclaimer: See first chapter.**

**Anywho now that school's starting, updates **_**might**_** be slower than usual. My mum has it all planned out. Two hours of studying and one hour of internet/laptop every day. Oh and I wanted to thank the people who reviewed the story so far!**

**RenxFabia: Thanks for the review, this chapter is set after Bayview now.**

**DanielRahman'sGirl: It's me, Raffine. This is my second story lol. Thanks for the review BFF! Yeah, we're back from Bangladesh, Daniel missed you :P I'll drop by when I can. P.S. Did Rizwan have a good bday? Sareena's **_**totally**_** lovesick for him!**

**DarknessPwnsO.o: Thanks for reviewing :)**

**Ecstatically Awesome: IKR, the Vexos and Plastique M's love mucking about :)**

* * *

><p>For him, life after Bayview was good. Great even. He was a very well known Darkus brawler now. He worked as a lawyer and had great friends. So maybe he didn't have a girlfriend, but what did it matter? He was young and handsome and had a date every other day with some good-looking girl or the other. He never planned to be in a serious, marriage-worthy relationship by the time he was twenty anyways. Who really cared about love when he was practically as famous as Daniel Kuso himself? Through his eyes the world was divided into two types of people: those who were liked by him and those who weren't. The world was spinning and he just kept on winning.<p>

Ren Krawler had every reason to smirk.

"Mr. Krawler?"

Ren awoke from his current stupor when he noticed a little girl standing in front of him.

"Uh, hello," Ren greeted, rather perplexed at what a little girl would want with him.

"Mr. Krawler, do you, do you think I could get an autograph?" the little girl spoke up.

Ren beamed down at her, "Of course."

Ren could never turn down signing autographs. Unlike Shun and Ace, he actually liked it when people asked him for them. The two hot shots would always grumble afterwards claiming it was irritating always getting asked to sign things. It seemed everything had their faces as well as Dan's on them these days.

"Who am I making this out to?" Ren asked, looking up at the boy's flushed face.

"M...Marlowe Prove," she replied breathlessly, "My father and mother said they knew you and the legendary six, the resistance, the Plastique M's and Team Anubias and Sellon while you were at Bayview! They were in the Vexos. Is it true?"

Ren studied the girl's face and began to recognize some of his former classmate's features. Light blue hair (Mylene and Shadow's hair colour combined) and turquoise eyes like her father.

"Yes, it is true," Ren replied. "Your parents were good deputy heads," he lied.

Marlowe's face broke into a smile. Ren smiled back weakly. Shadow and Mylene Prove's daughter? So they did make it to marriage after all. Well that didn't surprise him, so did Dan and Runo. The girl didn't seem like her father, who Ren thought was rather pompous idiot or her mother, the bitchy hyena.

"Sir, are you going off somewhere to meet the legendary six?" Marlowe squeaked, walking alongside Ren.

"Well, actually I'm going to meet the whole lot," Ren responded and immediately regretted doing so. Just in case, if Shun and Ace were at Runo's cafe, they wouldn't like it if Ren brought along a fan with him, especially the daughter of not one but two Vexos members'.

"But," Ren added, "They'll be extremely grumpy today. Had to fight off evil bakugan, you know, being a well-known brawlers and all. So it's probably best you don't ask them for an autograph today. Unless you want to _displease _the local hot shots?" Ren knew he had hit the jackpot as Marlowe's face screwed up in terror.

"No, no, I don't want to upset them! Well, I suppose I had best be going. Bye Mr. Krawler!" Marlowe called, scurrying off. Ren watched her run over to a bunch of her mates and show-off her newly signed piece of parchment. Ren decided he had better make a beeline for the Runo's cafe unless he wanted all those girls harassing him for an autograph. Now he knew how Shun and Ace felt.

* * *

><p>Once inside, he headed off towards the counter after giving a couple of people who were already inside - including Shun and Ace - slight nods.<p>

"Ren! Can I get you something?" Runo called happily, gesturing Ren over to the counter, "What will it be today?" Ren had barely opened his mouth to speak when someone cut across him.

"Chocolate cake and a coffee."

Ren suddenly became rigid. Only a select few knew what he always ordered. And that voice...so oddly familiar, but he didn't dare to believe who it was. It was a rather bossy-sounding voice that he hadn't heard in about three years. He turned to face a navy-blue haired someone who was now wearing an amused expression.

"Runo!"

"Fabia!" The two blunettes hugged and then started giggling at Ren.

"Hiya Princess Fabs," Ren greeted casually, as if nothing had ever changed. As if he still saw her everyday like he used to at Bayview. As if she had written and answered all the texts and calls he and the others had given her after that horrible accident at Bayview. As if she had attempted to keep in touch with them. As if she hadn't ever broken up their friendship.

Fabia frowned instantly at the nickname which, as always, had that negative affect on her.

"_Hiya Princess Fabs_? After three years apart, that's all you have to say?" she sighed, "I see you're still as senseless as ever."

"I'm senseless? Why don't you think over who kept us apart for three years?" Ren questioned, more coldly than he meant.

Fabia faltered a bit then said, "Why don't you come join us at our table since you're alone?"

"Actually, I was waiting for Rafe and Paige, but I guess I could wait for them over there," Ren told her, cocking his head, "Who exactly are us?"

"Come and see," Fabia invited him playfully. Ren grabbed his cake and coffee and followed her as she headed towards a table near the back of the room. Ren was almost shocked to see Jin. He hadn't realized Fabia was still with him. Then again, why wouldn't she be? During the infamous fire at Bayview High School, when Fabia had been burnt badly, Ren had rushed to her side only to find Jin already there, cradling her in his arms. It had infuriated him but he couldn't do anything about it.

"I suppose you'll remember Jin?" Fabia half asked half stated, sitting down.

"Why, of course," Ren agreed a bit too politely, squeezing Jin's hand rather threateningly during their handshake. He took a chair.

"Always nice to run into a fellow Bayview student," Jin stated grinning, completely oblivious to Ren's threat. Ren smiled heartily and looked back at Jin.

"I didn't know you two _crazy dogs_ were still together," Ren commented as nicely as he could muster.

"We've been together since Bayview," Fabia informed cheerfully, causing Ren to twitch his head irritably.

"Ah," Ren replied delicately, "I see."

"So you with anyone right now Krawler?" Jin inquired.

"Nope," Ren reesponded happily, "I think being in a relationship when you're young is a bother really."

"Oh, I completely disagree," Fabia started, "Love at anytime in your life is wonderful."

"I have to agree with my girlfriend on that one," Jin added nodding. Underneath the table, Ren clenched his fist.

"She must have you whipped then?" Ren retorted smugly.

"Even if she did I wouldn't have minded. She's the best thing to happen to me my whole life," Jin confessed, staring at Fabia affectionately and she looked back at him the same way. Ren didn't open his mouth. He feared that if he did he would need to vomit violently.

"So Ren," Fabia started, finally breaking the blissful gaze with Jin, "You're quite the man of the moment aren't you?"

Ren flicked his wand around carelessly, "I don't know about man of the moment, but, yes, I am doing quite well."

"Oh, please, that's an understatement. You and the others practically make headlines every other day with the wonderful things you lot do at work," Fabia blurted out admiringly, "and I should know, I'm editor of the Herald & Post."

"Well, well, well, not so bad off yourself, eh?" Ren commented, "And what do you do Jin?"

"He owns a Bakugan shop," Fabia cut in, answering for him.

"Not bad," Ren replied appreciatively.

"So how are Dan and Runo getting on with marriage then?" Fabia asked.

"Well, as always they fight 24/7 and end up snogging. It sickens me," Ren admitted disgustedly. Deep down though he was rather happy for them both. Over the past three years Dan and Runo and the others had been there for him when Fabia wasn't.

"Anyway, their relationships is always all over the magazines," Ren continued, "You remember Paige? She gets a hefty amount of money for writing columns about them in there and the other magazines."

"Yeah, she's becoming quite an icon herself," Fabia stated thoughtfully, "Getting lots of respect for being with Dan and the others. Alice too, right? All those civil rights laws she wants pushed through. Not counting the fact that we had a field day when she declared she might consider becoming a lawyer to spend more time with Shun and the rest of them."

"Mmm...," Ren nodded. He had never paid much attention to Alice when she got to rambling about civil rights for animals, especially bunnies. _Alice in Wonderland._ She was almost as bad as Fabia and ninja stuff.

"Fabia, it's two," Jin said suddenly.

"Oh, we should be going. Sorry to leave so abruptly, Ren," Fabia exclaimed.

"No biggie," Ren replied.

"I'll perhaps call you sometime?" Fabia suggested nervously.

"Uh, yeah, sure. This was nice," Ren agreed truthfully.

"Yes, and tell the others we said hi," Fabia told him, before trailing after Jin. Ren watched her go and tried to stop the sinking feeling in his stomach. Why was it that just when he thought he was over Fabia she had to walk into his life again and make him fall in love with her all over again? She always made him feel like a silly school boy, still fighting off a scene of Jin and Fabia kissing and trying to seem cool.

Fabia always brought back memories of the past and he had tried to shove her into the back of his mind. Just a blurred memory. He tried to get the perfect picture of her out of his mind and sometimes he barely succeeded in making it hazy. How many times of heartbreak would it take for him to realized that Fabia hadn't cared enough to call or text him after the battle and wanted nothing to do with him? She'd moved on and he had to too.

* * *

><p>"Oh gods, Paige, I think he's actually thinking for a change!" Rafe's voice rang out. Ren looked up a bit dazed but quickly shook out of it.<p>

"Shut your face," Ren snapped.

"Oooh, is someone angry?" Rafe questioned.

"Nah, just forget about it," Ren replied, "What's up Paige?"

She yawned and Rafe looked at her rather concerned.

"She's been up all night working on some report," Rafe answered for his love, rubbing the back of her hand, "Even though I told her to come to bed so she could rest."

"Or so you could shag her," Ren remarked cheekily.

"You watch your mouth," Rafe retorted, grinning.

"Rafe, could you go get me some coke please?" Paige requested. Rafe nodded and stood, leaving Ren alone with Paige. They looked over at Julie who was running around the place. She wasn't her same old self. The fire that had burnt their school Bayview, had changed her. After that everybody had gone to different schools and Fabia, Jin, Gill and Serena were never seen again. Worrying about her friends, then helping them all get out of the fire and almost losing Billy had shaken her into reality. Although, sometimes Ren had to admit she was still as crazy as ever. Sometimes she even tried to take 20 orders at once as a waitress. Ren looked back at Paige.

"You've been working yourself too hard," Ren observed. Paige had dark rings under her eyes; it was so bad that it looked like smudged eye liner.

"So have you," Paige responded, "And how many times have I told you to get yourself a girlfriend?"

Ren grimaced, "I don't need a girlfriend."

"Sure, you do," Paige countered, "You can't let one person hold you back from love Ren."

Ren stiffed. Paige was always nagging him to find a girl and always telling him that he shouldn't expect Fabia to suddenly come back to him.

"I know," he replied quietly, taking a sip of coffee. Rafe returned holding a coke and a coffee for himself. The coke seemed to wake Paige up rather effectively from her drowsiness.

"So, what's the latest?" Ren asked, staring at the two of them. They immediately sat straighter and looked at each other, smiling like idiots.

"Well," Rafe started, smiling wider than Ren had ever seen him smiling before, and, "last night I asked Paige to marry me."

Ren choked on his coffee and had to duck his head under the table to spit some of it out. When he came back up his face looked elated.

"And we're all smiling because Paige was smart enough to say no right?" Ren joked.

"No, you idiot," Rafe chastised, still smiling, "She said _yes_."

"Really?" Ren inquired in mock shock, "Well that's even better!"

"That's not all Ren," Paige continued from where her fiancé left off, "We want you to be best man."

"Why, I'm in the shock of my life! _Me? _Ren Krawler best man at your wedding? Who would've thought? I always imagined it'd be Shadow Prove!" Ren joked, grinning. He couldn't have been happier really. It was about time the two closest people to him got hitched.

"Good for you both," Ren added, more seriously, "I happy for you two."

"Thanks, mate," Rafe chirped, reaching up to shake hands with him.

"Although...," Ren started thoughtfully.

"Although?" Paige asked.

"Although, I would've thought that if Paige and I were to be married our kids would've been a lot better-looking," Ren finished. Paige laughed at this and Rafe glared a bit before returning to his smiling state.

"So, Paige who's the maid of honour?" Ren asked.

"Well," Paige began, "I was thinking one of our baku-girls, but then I thought it would be rather weird if you had to walk one of them down the aisle as a date-type thing because of their boyfriends and in Runo's case, husband. Well, I'm not completely sure now." Ren realized that if Fabia had been with them Paige would've chosen her in a heartbeat.

"I'm sure you'll find someone," Ren supported her.

"Yeah, I wonder if I can ask an old friend from Bayview or something" Paige mused, thinking of who out of the few friends she'd had would be suitable as a Maid of Honour.

"Speaking of old friends from Bayview," Ren started darkly, "Guess who I bumped into today? _Fabia._"

The mood at the table changed from joyful to rather grim.

"What did _she _want?" Rafe asked.

"_Rafe,_" Paige tutted his defensive tone. She was the only one that hadn't held a grudge against Paige for not keeping in touch.

"Nothing much," Ren answered, "She's editor of the Herald & Post and still dating Jin."

Paige snorted, "They're a horrible couple."

"Why do you say that?" Rafe asked.

"Well, they're not soul mates, are they?" Paige asked, taking a big gulp of her coke. Rafe and Ren exchanged looks of utter confusion. It was times like these where it seemed like Julie was controlling Paige.

"Rubbish," Ren scoffed.

"If there's one thing I agree on with Julie, it's the fact that Jin and Fabia are NOT soul mates."

"It's totally true," Julie chanted as she walked past them with another order.

"Are we soul mates?" Rafe inquired, arching an eyebrow.

"Of course," Paige chimed, "Or else we wouldn't have made it this far."

Rafe grinned at her and leaned down for a kiss. Ren wrinkled his nose. It was annoying when they three would be talking and, out of the blue, Rafe and Paige would begin a kissing fest. It kind of made Ren yearn for a relationship like theirs.

"Oh, stop it you two," Ren snapped, "You can do that when you get home. What did I tell you about our talks being sacred? No kissing while we talk! It's degrading and disgusting!" They pulled apart and grinned up at him.

"Obviously, talking to Fabia has enraged you," Paige stated, calmly.

"Nuh-uh!" Ren retorted, sounding like a child.

Paige's eyes bulged and she simply responded with a "Yeah-huh," before falling into a kiss with Rafe again.

"Sickening," Ren grumbled whilst stuffing a mouthful of cake into his mouth.

He fell into thought once again. Would Fabia call or text him like she said she would? And if so did that mean they were friends again? Would they always be destined to be friends and would Ren always have to stand on the sidelines while Jin got her all to himself? Or were they, like Paige (or rather Julie) said, not soul mates? Ren scolded himself for believing such outrageous stuff and settle back to just picturing how she'd looked today. Hair as cute and navy-blue as ever. Wearing that lovely outfit that suited her so well. Big green eyes intact and looking as beautiful as ever. He wanted to savour the moment he'd had with her as long as he could before he felt he would need to wash it out of his mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Not much of the general plot yet I'm hoping to add that to the next chapter. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter! R&amp;R please!<strong>


	3. Lunch Date

**Disclaimer: See first chapter.**

**I believe some thanks must be given out to people who reviewed: Alana Fox, ShadowKiss123 and Rayna.**

* * *

><p>The morning sun leaked through the curtained window of Ren's flat, causing him to flutter his eyelids. The warmth was welcomed on his skin and he snuggled closer to his pillow. He could distinctly hear the buzz of traffic already apparent in the air. He blinked and rubbed the sides of his head. A heavy headache seemed to be returning to his throbbing head.<p>

He attempted to stretch his legs under the covers when they banged against someone else's legs. His eyes widened for a second before he calmed down. He turned and came face to face with a rather pretty dark-haired lady. She was still asleep and was breathing slowly. Ren yawned. Finding a good-looking woman in his bed was no reason to be alarmed.

Ren considered what Fabia would think if she knew he was here right now with an impossibly sexy woman.

'She'd be indifferent to it,' Ren thought darkly to himself.

He sat up and crunched over his knees. He was wondering who this particular woman was. He looked over his shoulder and crooked his head. She could possibly be a co-worker. She _was_ reminding him of that woman from court. Before he had the chance to really determine who the raven-haired beauty was though, she shifted in her sleep and awoke.

"Morning, Ren," she said softly.

"Uh, morning," Ren said a bit anxiously. It would be rather embarrassing if he didn't remember her name soon. The woman sat up and stretched two seductive arms around Ren's bare chest and began to kiss the brim of his neck mercilessly. Ren tried to relax into the mood, but Fabia kept bothering his thoughts. Her face looked oddly disapproving. Argh, why couldn't she just get up and leave his thoughts? Frustrated, he pulled away from the pretty woman who had moved onto nibbling his ear.

"Erm-," Ren desperately tried to think of some common name she was sure to have, "-Amy, I'll be in the shower."

"My name's Misaka. Misaka Ferman? I _work _with you," Misaka snapped.

"Yes, quite right," Ren continued, "Well, the shower calls."

And, with that, Ren rushed off towards the loo. Once inside, he locked the door and quickly pulled off his boxers. Misaka Ferman. He should've known. Well, it was all Fabia's fault anyways. She was always wrecking things for him.

He stepped into the cool shower and let the water slink down his body. It was so refreshing on a hot day like this. Streaking moist buds of water rolling down his skin was oddly therapeutic.

After waiting an extended period of time, Ren left the bathroom, a towel wrapped neatly around his waist. Beads of water were still in his hair. He was disappointed when he noticed Misaka was still there.

"What took you so long?" Misaka asked. She had dressed now, although it was rather scantily. Her tousled blouse revealed a bit too much breast. Ren didn't like it very much when girls gave away all the juicy goods by under dressing.

"Eh, I'm slow in the mornings," Ren answered truthfully.

"Well, at least you're here now," Misaka chirped, smiling. She flung her arms around his neck and pressed his lips against hers. Ren could feel her hand loosening the knot in his towel. He pulled away.

"Last night was amazing," Misaka added happily.

"Err, yeah," Ren lied flatly. He didn't even remember last night. Then again, he hardly remembered everybody's birthday.

"Listen, Misaka," Ren went on, "I have to get to work you know. I'm on the early shift and all so..."

"Oh, I don't mind waiting here for you. I have the day off," Misaka told him.

"No, I meant how about you leave just for the time being?" Ren suggested and he quickly added, after looking at the angry look at Misaka's face, "You wouldn't want to stay here in a man's flat, now would you? Here you should go shopping! Get all gussied up for our date tonight, alright?"

Misaka grinned, "You _are _demanding aren't you?" Ren made an odd sound which Misaka obviously took for a laugh. "Well, then I had best go pick out an outfit from the mall. Pick me up at eight."She finally exited the apartment.

"_Thank god,_" Ren gasped, glad to be rid of her. He went over to his cupboard, picked out a box of cereal, and sat down to breakfast. He didn't really have work today, but he was willing to say anything to get away from that vixen for a couple of hours. Maybe he could cancel the date for this evening?

Just as he was spooning the first mouthful of cereal, someone knocked on the door. Surely, she wasn't back already? He reluctantly opened the door to find that it was only the delivery guy.

"Thanks?" Ren said, taking the bag. He opened it and gratefully sniffed it. Warm toast and marmalade. How Paige always managed to send him toast and marmalade across the city while keeping it warm was beyond him.

He stuffed a piece of toast in his mouth and held it there between his teeth. He picked his phone up from the table and saw a text message on it.

_Ren,_

_Hope you enjoy breakfast once again. Have you gotten a present 4 Alice's birthday party yet? Make sure you keep her out of the house from 5 2 7, alright? Take care. _

_Love __Paige X3_

Ren put it down and munched on his toast before picking it up again and writing a reply. He quickly typed a reply.

Well, one good thing had come from today's text. And it wasn't just the fact that he'd been reminded of his fellow Darkus brawler's birthday and now had the time to buy her a proper gift if he hurried, but he also had a reason to cancel on Misaka. Now how was he going to get Alice out of the house for two hours? There was a knock on the door. The boy that usually delivered him the Herald & Post was just outside. He once again opened the door and took the newspaper. He turned to give the boy the usual money when he walked away.

"Hey! You're forgetting your payment!" Ren yelled after him. The boy did not pay him any heed. Rather confused he unrolled the newspaper. He was even more confused when his phone beeped again. He picked his phone up; there was another unread message. He opened the message and his eyes met with a tiny neat full letter-like written message that could only ever belong to Fabia. Seeing her writing a simple text to him was enough for him to sink into the chair behind him.

_Dear Ren,_

_I just thought I ought to text you because I had clearly stated I would. How have you been? I know it might seem like a silly question to ask because I only haven't seen you for two days. How are Rafe, Paige, and the rest of the brawlers? If I remember correctly, today is Alice's birthday. Tell her I wish her a Happy Birthday. I just had a rather wonderful idea. How would you like it if you and I had lunch at a restaurant today, my treat? I'm off at twelve. I'm sorry to say Jin probably won't be joining us as he's got an extremely important business meeting with some gentleman about franchising his store. Well, get back to me about the lunch date. _

_Love,_

_Fabia_

_P.S. You need not worry about paying for your newspaper today. It's on the house. _

Ren re-read the letter several times before hardly daring to believe it was true. He would be able to spend an entire hour, possibly more, with Fabia without the bother of Jin being around. She could even help him pick out a darn good gift for Alice. He wasted no time in writing his reply.

_Dear Fabia,_

_I'm all right as always. The whole lot is jolly good. As usual you're absolutely right about Alice's birthday being today. I've forgotten and still got to buy her a present. Am I not a lousy friend? And on the issue of your offer to buy me lunch, I decided to go for it. I mean who could resist having a free lunch with you breathing down my back for not paying? Twelve and a restaurant are just dandy for me. And it really is a shame that good old Jin can't join us. _

_Ren_

_P.S. You're just buying me everything today aren't you?_

He couldn't help but feel lightened by Fabia's text. Every single thing she said to him seemed special. She was special. Someone like her would never go out with someone like him. She deserved some good-looking, smart, nice, well-rounded, hard-to-hate kind of guy and that wasn't him.

'Well, it's definitely not Jin either,' Ren thought, making himself grin. With the prospect of meeting Fabia on his mind, he couldn't help but feel temporarily content.

* * *

><p>After dressing particularly carefully, Ren set off for the Runo's caferestaurant. He stepped out of his car and saw the usual crowd. Runo raised her glass as Ren strolled past and as soon as he reached the cobbled street outside, Fabia swooped down on him wearing a dress.

"You're late," she stated shortly.

"Yeah, I was getting all pretty for you," Ren replied, only half joking, "So where to?"

"Well, I was thinking about this great restaurant down by the Anubias and Sellon's Ice-Cream Parlour," Fabia replied immediately as if she'd already thought this through before hand, "It's called The Queen's key to Paradise, have you heard of it?" Ren scrunched up his face in concentration.

"Oh, for heaven's sake, Ren, you don't have to cause yourself to combust," Fabia scoffed.

"And, you don't have to be so prickly," Ren snapped. He glared at Fabia for a moment and she glared right back. In union, their faces cracked into amused smiles.

"So, how have you been for the past three years?" Fabia asked, leading him down the street.

"Alright," Ren answered, "Bit over-worked at times though."

"Why don't you ever take a break?" Fabia suggested, making Ren arch an eyebrow.

"How do you know if I do or don't take a break?" Ren inquired.

"I'm the editor of a highly read newspaper. I know about almost everything that you do seeing as you constantly get yourself into my headlines."

Ren grinned, "So you think you know everything, eh?"

"Course I do," Fabia replied calmly, "I know that you've slept with over half of the woman your age at the court you work at." Ren looked taken aback for only a second before returning to his usual state.

"I have needs," Ren joked.

"You are such a gigantic idiot," Fabia sighed.

"Well, haven't you ever slept with Jin?" Ren implored. He'd wanted to ask this subtly and had decided it would be easy to sneak into the conversation about now.

"That is none of your business, Ren Krawler," Fabia responded stiffly. Her face took on the impression of Head Mistress Kazarina.

"Will you relax? I was just joking. I knew you'd never answer anyway," Ren commented, rolling his eyes.

"How would you have guessed that?" Fabia shot at him.

"Well I know you, Fabia, and I just know you would never tell," Ren explained, hoping he didn't seem too fond of her.

"I don't think you do," Fabia countered, with a hint of frostiness in her voice.

"Don't think I what?" Ren asked, bewildered.

"I don't think you know me anymore," Fabia elaborated, turning her head to look at him.

"It's not my fault that I don't, is it? You're the one who never answered my texts and calls," Ren ranted, a hopeless feeling creeping up on him. He hadn't wanted this one-day with Fabia to be ruined by talk of how they had never been in contact.

"Don't you think there was a reason for that?" Fabia grumbled.

"What is that reason?" Ren asked, wishing to get a straight answer.

"Here's the restaurant," Fabia announced. She needn't have as Ren had been hanging onto her every word. She had changed the subject so quickly that Ren was mildly surprised. The Queen's Key to Paradise was just as fantastic a restaurant as Fabia had promised. A widely spread garden with bright wild flowers splashed the entrance to the restaurant. Once inside, Ren saw miniature fountains sprouting different colours of water. It seemed each colour that popped up at a certain time caused certain tingling notes to sound. _Ninjas_ were serving as waiters and Ren spun around to face Fabia, shock apparent on his face.

"Fabia, I can see why you like this place!" Ren exclaimed, incredulously.

"Well... I've talked to the owner about having ninjas working as waiters and she said yes..."

Ren grinned, "Ho, Princess, you really can work miracles." The biggest surprise came when Fabia blushed upon receiving Ren's compliment.

Lunch had been eaten in almost complete silence except for when one of them asked the other about the semantics of their lives. Fabia had been living with Jin for two years and had worked for the Herald & Post since she'd graduated from her school. Apparently, Jin and Serena were married now and expecting their first child. What annoyed Ren the most when he heard about how she had spent the last three years was how often _Jin _came up. He was surprised that they weren't engaged yet. Which reminded him...

"Oi, I'm sure you haven't heard that Rafe and Paige are engaged?" Ren chirped.

"They are?" Fabia's eyes brightened considerably, "That's wonderful!"

"I didn't know you'd be so happy. It's almost as if you're the one that's getting married," Ren teased.

"Of course I'm happy. Rafe and Paige are my friends. Well, sort of," Fabia shrugged, "I suppose they hate me now for not keeping in touch?"

"Not at all," Ren lied. Fabia raised her eyebrows.

"Okay, well, maybe Rafe's a bit grumpy about it, but Paige's perfectly fine" Ren admitted with a wave of his hand.

"Really? Well, I wish I could see them again" Fabia sighed, her eyes glazing over. She seemed to have a hunger and Ren wanted it to be fed.

"How about you come to Alice's birthday party tonight?" Ren suggested. Fabia looked hesitant to accept the offer.

"Go on, you'll be my guest," Ren mustered.

"Well, alright," Fabia said, "If Jin doesn't mind, I'll definitely come."

"Good girl," Ren smiled. Then a frown fell across his face as a dawning comprehension occurred to him.

"Good grief, I need to buy Alice a present!" Ren exclaimed, face whiter than chalk. Fabia rolled her eyes.

"Dear Lord, Ren. Come on, we had best head over to the jewellery store," Fabia said sensibly.

"Jewellery?" Ren repeated blankly, "What would Alice want with that rubbish?"

Fabia gave him a look of pity before heading off to the jewellery store, not checking to see if Ren was following or not.

* * *

><p>Ren was stood beside Fabia outside the door of a very old looking store with the words <em>Jenny and Jewel's, every woman's number one choice for fine jewellery since 456 BC<em> painted on the front glass. What the hell? Jenny and Jewels weren't alive that long ago...

Fabia swept in and Ren stood almost fearfully at the door before heading inside himself. As soon as he entered, he had to blink. Bright jewels shone out at him from everywhere.

"This better be quick," Ren muttered.

"Oh, don't worry it will be," Fabia sleekly reassured, "I've been in here plenty of times and I know just the perfect necklace Alice would _adore_."

Ren followed Fabia to where she was standing, near a glass casket holding various pieces of jewellery.

"This one," Fabia said, pushing a well-manicured finger up to the glass, "That necklace down there. Wouldn't that be perfect for her?"

It was a silver necklace with clusters of onyxes and emeralds, placed decoratively on a white gold chain. It would've been just an average necklace had it not been glistening so brightly. Something about it almost gave the impression that a Darkus fire was almost burning within the stone.

"Did you know that there's Darkus energy in each of the onyxes and Ventus energy in every emerald?" Fabia asked in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Will you try it on?" Ren requested. Fabia looked up at him rather surprised.

"Me? Well I don't know...I suppose," Fabia murmured uncertainly. A nearby woman seemed to have heard what they were mumbling about because she bustled over to them and pulled the necklace out from under the glass. She took it off the case and held it out to Fabia, who took it reluctantly.

"Put it on?" Fabia suggested.

"Sure," Ren replied nodding. He faced her back as she pulled her hair forwards. Ren could feel his ears redden as he saw her entirely exposed back. He breathed in rather shakily and wrapped the necklace around her. He almost wanted to reach out and caress her skin, which he was positive would be soft. Instead he fought off the urge and fumbled with the clasp on the back of the necklace.

After he spent five minutes attempting to get the tiny hoop through the other thing Fabia sighed, "Anytime this year Ren."

"Hey, it's not like I help people put on necklaces everyday!" Ren grumbled. It took him approximately eight more tries before it held together on its own.

"Yes!" Ren cried, lifting a fist into the air in triumph.

"Oh, don't get all smug, it's not like you won the Bakugan Brawling World Cup," Fabia mused, straightening the necklace, "So how does it look?"

Ren looked at her carefully. The necklace really brought out the best in Fabia. It almost made her skin _glow _and it complimented her hair and eyes wonderfully. He almost had a wistful feeling inside of him that made him want to buy the necklace for Fabia instead. Then again, if it looked as good on Alice as it did on Fabia, which it probably would as the colours represented her and Shun, it was definitely the best gift for her.

"I must say, Miss, that necklace looks stunning on you," commented the stout woman behind the counter.

"And what do you think Ren?" Fabia asked seriously.

"You heard the woman, it looks stunning on you," Ren repeated shortly, ripping his eyes from the necklace and Fabia. He hoped by now his ears weren't too red.

"I'll take it," Ren stated, nodding towards the sales woman.

"Perfect," the woman beamed, "Shall I wrap it up or does your girlfriend prefer to wear the necklace home?"

If Ren could've looked at himself in the mirror at that moment, he would've seen a person with a magenta beet for the head with a rather pleased expression playing on their face. Fabia appeared to be almost the same.

"She's not my girlfriend," Ren answered more quickly than he meant to.

The woman raised her eyebrows, "Sister then?"

"No, she's just-just a friend" Ren clarified, trying to be cool and collected as if he found the whole thing funny.

"Oooh, I understand now. _Just a friend, _huh?" the woman smirked, "I suppose that won't last long if you're buying jewellery together."

"Listen, could you just tell us how much the necklace costs?" Fabia demanded coolly. By now she had taken the necklace off and was handing it over to the woman.

"And wrap it up, it's a birthday present," she added, eyes hugely narrowed. Ren was almost frightened of Fabia bursting into Head Mistress Kazarina.

The woman didn't say anything else other than "Sixteen galleons, please," the rest of the time they were in the shop. It seemed Fabia had scared her too.

'Maybe she's met Kazarina too,' Ren thought to himself. That'd explain lots.

They left the shop in silence and continued to stroll down the street. Occasionally they stopped so Fabia could check out things that had caught her interest. Ren enjoyed watching her face light up every time she found something she liked. A book, a fountain pen, a newspaper...? He wanted so much to be part of her life that he pretended to be interested in all of it. Even the book about the history of Powerful Ninjas.

"Do you know the time Ren?" Fabia asked out of the blue.

"Erm-he checked his watch-It's about five," Ren reported.

"_What?_ You're kidding!" Fabia gasped.

"Nope, I'm not," Ren replied, shrugging. He didn't get what the big deal was.

"Ren, you were supposed to be keeping Alice out of the house about now! Remember when you told me over lunch?" Fabia exclaimed, frustrated. She seemed surprised at his recklessness and quick loss of memory.

"Damn it!" Ren muttered furiously, "I have to-

"Go," Fabia ordered, smiling almost sadly, "Yeah, I know."

"Then, you'll come to her birthday party?" Ren suggested hopefully, "Even bring _Jin _if you have to."

"I guess it would be alright if we came," Fabia mused, "As long as everyone else is fine with it?"

"Err-yeah, yeah, they'll find it peachy keen," Ren fibbed quickly, "Well, I have to get to the legendary six's apartment. That's where the party is, by the way."

Fabia nodded, "Bye Ren."

Ren stood there for a minute knowing full well that, if he was any later in getting to the apartment, Runo would hit him over the head with a frying pan. However, Fabia's eyes were so captivating and he loved it when she smiled at him like that. He hesitated once more before sprinting off to his car as fast as his legs could carry him.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I wanted to include the birthday party in this chapter but there was just wasn't even room. I don't like over-lengthening my chapters. Anyways I know still not much of what I promised in the summary yet but it will come! Along with a teensy bit of drama. As always I leave you with the words...REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!<strong>


	4. Alice's Birthday Bash

**Disclaimer: You don't have to sue me because everyone who's reading this story knows the characters aren't mine! **

**Rayna: Lol Ren does... Thanks for reviewing once again!**

**Random person: Thanks!**

**Alana Fox: Yeah, I know Jin ruined it! But there has to be a 'bad guy' so to speak. Thanks a bunch for reviewing!**

**CloverGirl100: I don't mind that you're not signed in. A review is a review. Thank you for reviewing!**

**Drawolf: Lol, I have a Slytherin Oc. So I guess I'm a little evil too... Thanks for reviewing!**

**Just had to re write this, I spotted some mistakes.**

* * *

><p>As he had expected, Runo had threatened to thump a scalding frying pan over his head when Ren arrived at the legendary six's mansion half an hour late. There was a massive crowd of fans and news reporters waiting to filminterview at Alice's Birthday bash. And it didn't help when they recognised him and started shooting questions at him!

"Where were you anyways?" Rafe questioned, sitting at the table and blowing balloons. The rest of the brawlers, including Paige, were also caught up in birthday chores. Runo was baking a huge layered cake and the smell was wafting welcomingly through the house. Dan and Baron, who were supposed to be hanging up streamers, were instead strangling each other with them. Ace was calling all of Alice's friends to make sure they could come and Jake was busy helping Paige tidy up the house. The Plastique M's were 'supervising' whilst Mira and Keith were supervising THEM.

"I was in a crisis with the news reporters and fans," Ren muttered, then lowered his voice and added, "After buying Alice a last minute present."

Rafe gave him a disgusted look. Ren was glad he didn't mention he was there with Fabia. He didn't want to imagine what Rafe's expression would've been then. Ren was sure Rafe had been very hurt that Fabia hadn't written to him all these years.

"Oh, don't you give me that, you only remembered because Paige reminded you," Ren scowled, "And it doesn't matter since my gift is going to be the best one this year."

"That's what you said about last year's fruit cake," Rafe teased. Ren blushed profusely.

"Hey! That was one heck of a fruit cake!" he defended himself. Rafe smirked.

"Whatever mate."

"So where is Alice?" Ren inquired.

"Shun took her out on a date to get her out of the house, saying it was absolutely urgent. Poor girl will be disappointed when she finds out he's not proposing to her today," Rafe laughed.

"Hey Rue, where's Marucho?" Ren asked. Runo frowned.

"He's at work," she replied sadly. She just wanted all of them to be together for once. Ren nodded. Suddenly, there a loud bang from the living room and every rushed in there. Dan and Baron were wrestling on the ground flailing dangerously and messing Paige's and Jake's hard work up. Dan was on the ground trying to get the streamer off of his neck. Baron was just laughing at him.

"For heaven's sake! Will you two never grow up?" Runo shouted, silencing her husband and her biggest fan. Dan 'miraculously' managed to get the streamer off his neck. Baron was kneeled over beside him, still roaring with laughter. The sight of both of them there was enough to make everyone erupt into laughter excluding Runo.

"BACK TO WORK! NOW!"

* * *

><p>At around six, Alice's friends began arriving. It seemed every student in Alice's year at Bayview High was here. She <em>was <em>quite the popular one despite being a quiet and shy girl. They all crowded into the mansion which was luckily very huge (he had no idea why the press called it the legendary six's 'apartment' rather than mansion or manor.) Even some members of the Media had attempted to sneak into the exclusive party. Of course, they were instantly thrown out by Ace and Jake who had taken on the role of bouncers today. Even Runo seemed too happily caught up with family and friends to notice that a certain 'streaming' pair were attacking some guests.

"Hah, look Baron over there got Kenta!" Mitsu shrieked completely horrified

"No, I'm pretty sure that's Kenji," her husband Keith commented, craning his neck to look around.

"What does it matter who he is? All that matters is that he's putting up quite the battle!" Dan commented wickedly, "Ooooooh, there he goes getting Mira! Ace is not going to like that!"

Ren's mind floated away from the conversation and circled around Fabia. He was wondering anxiously when she'd arrive. He still hadn't told anyone about the extra guest. Guests if you counted Jin. Somehow Ren had a feeling no one would mind Jin as they would Fabia. But once Rafe and the rest saw her, they couldn't possibly hold a grudge could they?

"Ren! Ren, dear! Could you come over here for a bit?" Myranda called pleasantly, but there was a hint of demanding in her voice. Maruchini who was with her gave him a gleeful grin. He rose and gave them all confused stares. They returned them, but once he caught Paige's eye he realized that she wasn't telling him something. Without getting too hassled by Alice's friends, he managed to make his way over to his own friends.

"What's up, Myra?" Ren questioned, looking around at the people standing there. Two middle-aged men and a woman were standing around a younger, prettier woman. When he realized who she was his eyes almost popped out. It was the woman from last night that he stood up!

"We just wanted you to meet Misaka, she's a brawler!" Maruchini, smiling smugly, "Misaka this is my friend Ren. You two are about the same age."

"Hello Ren." Misaka greeted flirtaciously. She was acting like she didn't even know him! Oh Gods, his luck was awful.

"Hi Misaka," Ren replied, trying not to meet her eyes. He didn't fancy people setting him up with other brawlers. He could only be interested in one brawler at a time. And currently that brawler was Fabia!

"Misaka's a cousin of Mira's, Ren," Maru said, obviously wanting them to continue their conversation, "She's a model and she hasn't seen Mira in ages so I thought it appropriate to invite her!" Oh, well Ren didn't know that this annoying woman was related to Mira...

"Where is Mira then?" Ren muttered through clenched teeth.

"So, you thought you could get rid of me?" Misaka asked slyly. "But of course, let's not confuse your friends. So, you're a famous brawler right?" Ren sighed, he would have to play along for now.

"Yeah, but not as famous as the Legendary Six or the Resistance," Ren replied, gesturing his neck back in the direction where Ace was now lounging as Casey had replaced him as bouncer.

"Ace Grit?" Misaka gasped excitedly. Was this part of the act or was she genuinely excited? He couldn't tell anymore.

"Erm, yeah," Ren responded, squirming. He could feel her watching him and it felt uncomfortable.

"Well you're just as hot as any of them," Misaka continued. Ren knew he would have to meet her eyes soon so he risked looking up. She flashed him an evil smile. He grimaced and looked away.

"Oi, you wankers! Alice's just arriving with Shun!" Dan yelled, earning frowns from members of the crowd, Runo, and Ace. The room fell silent and when Alice opened the door deafening cheers erupted chorused by, "SURPRISE!"

* * *

><p>Alice looked taken aback for only a moment then went back to her usual self and squealed when she noticed a group of particularly close friends. After many rounds of hugs with ex-classmates she came round to the people who had toiled away at making this night perfect.<p>

"Runo, Julie, this is wonderful!" Alice cried, throwing herself on her best friends. After she pulled away, Runo straightened her clothes a bit.

"We're glad you like it Alice darling!" Julie squealed.

"Where's Marucho?" Alice asked, looking around.

"At work," Julie responded silently. Alice's face fell but she quickly recovered.

"And you lot were great too!" Alice praised, hugging the rest of them in turn.

"Well, this better be worth it because my ears are still ringing from all those fools screaming so loudly," Dan muttered, pulling on his ear.

"Ren!" Alice exclaimed, hugging him. Ren hugged her back. "I hope you didn't get me fruit cake again," she frowned, untangling herself from his grasp.

"No!" Ren retorted, his face flushed.

"So," Ren began cheekily, "Shun was a gentleman wasn't he?"

"Oh, Shun was perfectly nice," Alice replied blushing, "I wonder where he is now..."

And she drifted off into the crowd of people. Ren couldn't help but be disappointed. Fabia hadn't shown up yet. Perhaps she wasn't coming at all. He noticed Misaka seemed to be warming up to Ace out of the corner of his eye. He also noticed Mira's naive, dazed expression; she hadn't noticed Misaka flirting with her fiancé. Oh, he had forgotten to mention to Fabia that Ace and Mira were engaged since last year and their wedding would take place shortly before Rafe and Paige's. But then again he probably didn't need to – it was all over the papers.

* * *

><p>Ren decided to get some quiet time for a bit and headed off to the back yard. It was completely empty and he sat hunched over a large rock. He sighed heavily. Fabia had directly broken a promise and yet here he was, still in love with her. She'd broken his heart so many times. Each time he'd written, texted or called over the summer after the Bayview fire and hadn't received a reply was complete torture for him. Once he'd gone to the flat where he knew she was staying for the time being and actually slipped a letter in through the window. He'd watched, in dismay, as she looked at it and at once threw it in the fireplace. He had been torn apart by heartbreak and hadn't let anyone see him for weeks. And now here he was spending entire days with her and inviting her to parties as if they were okay. He knew he should be angry, hurt, and furious but all he was happy. Happy to see her becoming a part of his otherwise meaningless life.<p>

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Ren looked up. Alice.

"Why aren't you in there with all your friends?" Ren asked, running a hand through his hair.

"Because you're out here without anyone," Alice responded, "I saw you coming out."

"Oh yeah," Ren mumbled. Alice was ever the caring one, constantly worrying about all her friends especially Dan, Baron and obviously Shun.

"Care to tell me what's bothering you?" Alice repeated.

"Ah, it's nothing," Ren murmured, "Come on; let's get back to the festivities."

Alice stared at him in concern for a moment before agreeing to return to the party. Once Ren was blocking you out about these emotions, it was no use pressuring him to tell you. It just distanced him more.

The party was bustling with party-goers and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. After a little encouragement from Ren, Alice left his side to go dance with Shun. The music was interrupted as a loud buzz sounded throughout the room.

"It's alright. Only the doorbell people!" Baron yelled and the people turned back to whatever they were doing. Jake strode over to the door and opened it. Ren was stunned by who it was. Fabia stood there looking rather apprehensive. She was wearing a lovely white frock. Her hair was tied up into a loose bun and Ren ran forward to greet her.

"Hey Fabia! Looking good!" Ren complimented heartily.

"Thanks Ren," Fabia replied, stepping in and looking over his shoulder at someone. Jake, being as polite as he was, didn't comment at all on her surprise turn-up. Ren turned around and saw Rafe's face. It was steely and his gaze only lingered on Fabia's face for a mere second before returning to Paige. But Paige could only keep her eyes solidly on Fabia. Ren led Fabia to where most of the brawlers were sitting, including Rafe and Fabia.

"Fabia, long time no see," Dan commented, "But I see the time has done you good. Back for a couple of free pieces of cake then? I don't blame you; Rue's cake is the best."

"Now, I just want it understood that I invited Fabia here-"

"Why?" Rafe asked sharply. They all fell silent. Ren was unpleasantly reminded of their teen years where Rafe had been so grumpy that everyone had thought of him as a human time bomb.

"Rafe-" Paige said, placing a soothing hand on his arm, "Don't start this."

"Why not? Don't I have the right to know why after three years of ignoring us completely she's come back?" Rafe snapped. Ren didn't dare look at Fabia.

"Rafe, please just don't overreact. Just do it for the sake of my birthday okay?" Alice pleaded. Rafe glared at Fabia for a moment longer than looked away, silenced. Julie bustled over just then.

"It's almost cake time!" she chimed excitedly, "And-oh my goodness, Fabia!"

Julie reached over and gave Fabia a tight hug. Ren felt eternally grateful to her for being so welcoming.

"It's good to see you too, Julie," Fabia sighed, "It's good to see you all."

They all grinned and each in turn gave her a hug. Rafe was the only one who avoided her and went upstairs. It left Fabia looking crestfallen.

"Fabia, ignore him. He's just-" Ren started.

"I'm going to go talk to him," Fabia interjected. With that, she also headed upstairs. Ren felt utterly annoyed. The one day when he should have Fabia to himself she was somewhere with Rafe comforting him. Ren slumped down on the couch. It was unfair! He couldn't help but feel foreboding towards Rafe, but then he scolded himself. It really wasn't Rafe's fault per se.

"I'm glad you brought her here," Mira told him suddenly, "It'll do everyone a lot of good to see her again. Ren grinned at her. He got up from where he was sitting and went to sit beside her.

"You think so?" Ren asked.

"Everyone thinks so," Mira replied.

"Not everyone, but I'm glad I have your okay," Ren sighed, "Paige you know that I'm-"

"-still in love with Fabia," Mira finished, "It's obvious. You are, what do you call them again Julie?"

"Soul mates," said girl supplied.

"Yep, that's it. Soul mates."

"Oh god Mira, not you too..." Ren started helplessly, "That's a bunch of rubbish!"

"No, it isn't," Mira said calmly, "The Plastique M's and Julie say so."

"What-oh never mind. I don't want to know," Ren said, shaking his head.

They both fell silent. One of the things Ren liked most about his Mira was that whenever a silence fell between them it wasn't at all odd. It was more peaceful. Ren wondered what she was thinking of.

"So, what did you think of Misaka?" Ren questioned. Mira furrowed her eyebrows. Ren realized she _had _noticed Misaka flirting with Ace. She seemed deep in thought and, after a while, she spoke up.

"She seemed nice. I didn't get much of a chance to talk to her," Mira explained. Ren arched an eyebrow at her calmness.

"She took a liking to Ace, huh?" Ren grinned. Mira shot him an unreadable look. He didn't know why he had tried to provoke her into feeling jealous. Could it be because he, himself, was jealous to death of Jin?

"Why don't you go check on Rafe and Fabia?" Mira piped up, "They've been up there for a while now."

Ren leapt up at the opportunity. He crept up the crooked stairs in the mansion. Most of the landings were dark and empty of life. The stairs gave moans of protest as he walked over them and, when he finally reached a bedroom with the door slightly ajar, he could hear the muffled voices of Rafe and Fabia talking. Rafe's voice didn't sound so angry anymore. Ren stuck his head in the gap and watched them. Rafe was sitting on the bed and Fabia had plopped down beside him. He was shocked to see they were both smiling.

"So you're still living in London then?" Rafe asked.

"Well, the editor of the Daily Mirror must stay at headquarters," Fabia grinned.

Ren was dumbfounded by how fast she had calmed him. They were talking as if they were still the same old Rafe and Fabia from school before the fire of Bayview. Two of his best friends were once again able to be in each other's company without one of them being upset. Relief washed over him. He accidently stepped forward and the door creaked. Rafe and Fabia both spun their heads to face him.

"How long have you been eavesdropping then?" Fabia demanded.

"Don't worry; I missed all the emotional stuff" Ren replied, pushing the door open further and stepping inside.

"I'm sure you would've loved to see me cry," Rafe mused.

"No, I believe I would have been frightened," Ren remarked, rather alarmed.

"Well, no need to shiver in your boots, Ren, because no one cried," Fabia reassured him. Ren glared at her for a moment before turning to Rafe who hastily said he needed to get downstairs. After Rafe had shuffled out of the room, Fabia patted a spot on the bed beside her. Ren sat down beside her gingerly.

"I didn't think you'd show up," Ren said.

"Well, I practically promised, didn't I? It would've been rude to not come," Fabia explained. Ren smiled.

"Thanks for inviting me," Fabia continued softly, "I'm glad to have things cleared up with Rafe."

"How did you manage that anyways?" Ren implored.

"I have my ways," Fabia smiled knowingly.

"Where's Jin?" Ren questioned.

"Had to meet that guy again," Fabia replied and Ren could sense resentment in her voice.

"Jin is a busy bloke. Do you even get to spend time together?" Ren asked in what he hoped was an innocent voice.

"Yes, we do, but sometimes..." she trailed off. Ren decided not to ask. He didn't need any details of her relationship with Jin. They were an odd couple. Two people you never suspected to get together, but, when they did, it worked out for them.

"Shall we head down for some cake?" Fabia suggested. Even though Ren was perfectly happy being here alone with her he agreed.

Downstairs the party was still raving and Runo was just placing the large cake on the table. Dan was pulling Alice to the front of the table as the crowd gathered around them. A slow but merry chant of _Happy Birthday_ echoed through the house as Alice beamed at them all. When the song had ended to Shun and Ace's great reliefs, Alice blew out her candles. All eighteen of them. The clapping was thunderous as Runo began cutting the slices to feed all the eager mouths. Ren decided to go in for the kill before the cake was all eaten.

* * *

><p>The night wore on. Ren was elated to see everyone had warmed up to Fabia and was treating like a member of the family again. When it was way past midnight, guests started to make their way out of the house in twos and threes. When very few people were left, Alice drew towards Fabia.<p>

"How're you getting home tonight?" Alice questioned.

"Oh, it's odd because Jin said he'd drop by the party and we'd leave together," Fabia mused frowning slightly, "I wonder what's keeping him."

Ren hoped that Jin would never come. But, sadly, when he, the Legendary Six, Rafe and Paige remained, Jin showed up. His face looked flushed and he looked rather harried.

"Hello all," Jin greeted, nodding at them, "Happy Birthday to you, Alice. Fabia, I'm sorry I'm so late. Do you want to get going now?"

"Sure, let me just get my purse," Fabia replied, looking around for her purse, "Oh, I must have left it upstairs. I'll be right back."

Jin took in a deep breath and settled down where Fabia had been just minutes before. Ren shifted in discomfort and moved away a bit.

"For a second I thought she might've caught me," Jin breathed out.

"Caught you doing what?" Ren asked testily.

Jin looked at Ren as if sizing him up, "I'm planning to propose to Fabia." Rafe looked up at Jin, but Paige looked at Ren.

"That's...wicked, mate," Rafe commented. Ren left like a cold hand had reached into his stomach and was messing up his insides.

"I'm afraid she won't say yes," Jin whined, "I'm not sure she's madly in love with me like I am with her."

"What-what w-will I do if she says no? I've already told my parents I'm planning on asking her. I-I need to do something fabulous for her to say yes. Maybe something like get phoenixes and unicorns to dance all around her until she'd say yes. I need someone who knows her well to tell me what she'd like you know? Someone, someone like Ren here," Jin ranted. When he mentioned Ren, the man in question paled.

"No, no, I'm not your man, Jin," Ren scoffed incredulously.

"Yes, yes, you are. I remember back in Bayview everyone thought you and Fabia were made for each other! So you must know some of the things she'd like to see when a man proposes to her?" Jin hiccupped.

Ren looked at him nervously. He didn't remember Fabia _ever _talking to him about how she'd want a man to propose to her. If she had, he probably hadn't been listening. Now he almost wished he had just so he could tell Jin the exact opposite of it.

"Please," Jin begged. Ren had a feeling that perhaps Jin had had one too many drinks. "_Please,_ help me. I-I love her."

By now everyone was staring intently at Ren. He wanted to tell them all to bugger off but something stopped him. Jin _loved _Fabia. He and Jin felt the same way about her. Maybe if he couldn't have her, he should actually help Jin, who had a chance, get her? What was the point in bringing Jin down to his level of heartbreak?

"Alright, settle down mate, I'll help you get the girl," Ren gave in. He could see Paige arch an eyebrow out of the corner of his eye.

The sudden sound of footsteps on the stairs above them made them all look up. Fabia came down. Everyone was watching her closely. At first, she was moving at her usual rate but then she slowed and observed them watching her intently. She immediately stiffened and looked back at them all suspiciously.

"What?" she asked, "Do I have something in my teeth?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Umm, I should probably add that Mira and MyraMyranda are not the same people. Myranda is an OC belonging to Ecstatically Awesome and Mira is... Mira from New Vestroia.**


	5. Betrayal

**Disclaimer: I'm not a TV producer and therefore the characters and probably most of the places mentioned (aside from Misaka, Mitsuri and Hiroaki) aren't mine!**

**I hope you enjoy the following chapter as much as you did the last!**

* * *

><p>The following morning, just as Ren was sitting down to breakfast his phone beeped. The number was unfamiliar. Curious, he opened it straight away.<p>

_Ren,_

_Could you meet me at Runo's cafe today around three? It won't take long, I swear, I just want to talk to you about last night._

_Jin_

Ren folded up the letter. He was rather hesitant to meet Jin alone, especially after the sudden outburst he'd had last night. The part that left Ren the most perturbed was Jin begging for help on swooning Fabia into getting engaged.

Did he really want to help him? Ren knew that once Fabia was married that she'd be lost to him forever. Then again did he even have a chance with her where he stood now? He sighed unnecessarily. He didn't need to hold a grudge against Jin. He didn't need to keep another man's heart from Fabia's love.

He grimly typed back a reply.

_Jin,_

_I'll be there._

_Ren_

He decided not to elaborate just in case he changed his mind about helping him. Ren chucked his phone onto the sofa began stuffing porridge dangerously into his mouth before he could cancel the message.

* * *

><p>At exactly three, Ren reached the door to the Runo's cafe and saw Jin already sitting their taking big gulps of his drink. When he saw Ren, he immediately ushered him over. Ren made his way through the small pool of people and reached the table where Jin was sitting. Meanwhile, Shun and Alice were glaring dangerously at Ren from behind the counter, but he didn't notice.<p>

"Hello Jin," Ren greeted, unnerved. He eyed Jin and noticed he looked a lot less nervous today.

"Hi Ren," Jin replied, taking another swoop at his drink, "Would you like anything ordered for you?"

"Nah," Ren answered, with a wave of his hand, "So, why did you call me here?"

He wanted to get to the matter at hand. After all, how long was he supposed to sit here with Fabia's boyfriend?

"Well, as I stated last night, rather stupidly I might add, I need your help, mate," Jin explained, "You know Fabia. She spent the day with you just yesterday. I would've asked Rafe, but I know he's been rather angry towards Fabia lately."

"Not so mad anymore," Ren replied, "So where is Fabia today?"

"At home, got a day off from the Herald and Post," Jin responded casually.

"Where is home for you two?" Ren inquired further.

"This flat, but it's quite big and neat looking," Jin explained carelessly. Ren grinned; typical Fabia.

"Anyway, I was thinking could you help me pick a ring?" Jin suggested.

"Ah..."

"I know jewellery is probably not your forte, but she was telling me you guys went to a jewellery store to buy Alice's present, did you not? How about going there?" Jin suggested.

"Err-right, but listen, I can't guarantee she'll love whatever hell of a ring I help you choose for her...," Ren clarified, "I know we _were_ best mates at Bayview High but we've been complete strangers to each other for the last three years."

"Yeah, but I still need all the help I can get," Jin mused thoughtfully, "Shall we get going then? I've finished my drink."

Ren agreed, thinking it better to be out and about with people around them then to be stuck in a pub all crammed in a corner together. He didn't like the thought of being around Jin since he was in love with his girlfriend. The worst part was he didn't feel a bit guilty at having romantic thoughts about his old classmate's girl. But he did feel guilty about not feeling guilty and every time he was around Jin that shame within him grew. Was he that scummy that he couldn't even have the grace to feel ashamed of himself for his absurd feelings?

"Uh, Ren, do you know where you're going?" Jin asked unsteadily as he watched Ren nearly bump into some fruit on display at a stall.

"Oh, oops," Ren said, feeling a twinge of pink reach his cheeks, "Just this way."

* * *

><p>This time he led Jin down a bit further to Jenny and Jewel's Jewels, where crowds of people were waiting outside all looking excitedly at a large banner in front of the store pronouncing some sale. As soon as they noticed Ren, all of their attention turned towards him. He frowned when he saw them all whisper darkly to each other. He was bothered by this; it reminded him too much about how Team Anubias and Team Sellon used to whisper bad things about each other during their Bayview years. Ren gave them a weary stare before going into the store. The crowd parted for him and Jin.<p>

"Can I look at some engagement rings?" Jin questioned a blonde woman who gave Ren an interested stare before going over to another co-worker of hers and whispering something in her ear. Jin seemed oblivious to it all. Ren ignored them. Perhaps some magazine had spread another rumour about him. Or some newspaper. Either way, Ren found he could not care less.

The blonde woman returned, carrying cases and cases of rings. Ren instantly set to work and sorted through all the various rings. None of them seemed exceptional or spectacular enough to be worn on Fabia's finger for a day, let alone the rest of her life. Even though Jin seemed to take a liking to few, Ren quickly made him realize the faults in them.

"Nah, you don't want that. That diamond is cut a bit too sharply. Imagine having to wear that all the time and having it cut your finger?" Ren complained, criticizing what he thought was the ugliest ring they had seen today. He was shocked at Jin's displeasure at having to let it go.

* * *

><p>After about half an hour, they gave up suit and decided to head back home. As they trudged back to the Runo's cafe for a final drink, Ren noticed almost every single person in the crowd seemed to either be holding the Herald and Post or ogling at him like he was some kind of escaped criminal from jail. Ren brushed off all their accusatory glares and lowered his eyes to the ground.<p>

Once he got inside the Runo's cafe, the usual greetings he received were not uttered. Everyone just stared at him like he was filth. Becoming rather self-conscious now, he settled himself at the counter. Jin took the chair to his left, still unaware of all the eyes on the back of Ren's head. Ren dared to look behind him and saw almost every head in the house flick back to their proper tables. Frowning, he turned back.

"You know, Ren, without you today I would've bought that spiky ring," Jin admitted, "I want to thank you for helping me out. I hope we can do this another time also?"

"Yeah, sure, whenever your free," Ren replied, looking into the depths of his drink at his own reflection. He cocked his head to the side to muse himself.

"Ren, what are the chances she'll say yes you think?" Jin questioned. Ren looked up and saw Jin studying him very closely. It made him feel uncomfortable.

"I'm sure she'll say yes no matter what the circumstances are; although creating a perfect moment can be a real bonus," Ren said truthfully. He noticed Jin still staring at him.

"Erm, what are you looking at?" Ren asked nervously after Jin had intently been watching him for about five minutes.

"Nothing, it's just...Fabia could've just as easily been in love with you couldn't she?" Jin mused thoughtfully. Ren didn't like where this conversation was going.

"Uh, what do you mean? Fabia doesn't love me," Ren croaked, trying to look calm.

"Yeah, but at Bayview... if you could only have heard what people said about you two. Said you guys were going to be together forever," Jin told him seriously.

"Yeah, well, they didn't know what they were talking about," Ren countered quickly, "Times change, people change."

"I guess they do," Jin continued, "You've definitely changed."

"I have?" Ren inquired surprised.

"Uh huh, you're not the cocky idiot you were in senior year," Jin commented. Ren smiled.

"I _was _a tad big-headed, wasn't I?" Ren grinned. Jin nodded.

"Remember the time Mylene and Shadow wrecked the entire ball with Dan and Runo? Neither of the pairs could get along but then teamed up against the other pair!" Jin exclaimed, his voice cracking under laughter. Ren immediately fell into peels of it himself.

"That was priceless! And now both pairs have actually married! Hey, guess what? Mylene and Shadow have a daughter!" Ren shrieked, wiping tears of glee from his eyes. Those were good times. Suddenly he realized he was having a good time with Fabia's fiancé-to-be and silenced himself.

"Well...I better go now. Fabia'll be waiting. I've been telling her I've been having some big business meeting while I've been trying to get stuff ready for the night I ask her," Jin said, "Bye."

* * *

><p>Ren nodded and watched him run out of the place. Ren followed suit without even finishing his drink. By the looks of the way people were reacting to him today, something was definitely wrong.<p>

He had just reached his flat when there was a mad knocking at his door. Hoping it was an answer to the reason why everyone was acting to oddly, Ren promptly opened it. In the doorway stood Rafe, at his angriest. He was practically fuming. Ren looked from him to Paige, who was looked just as mad. Ren was a bit taken aback, but before he could even speak Rafe was placing a hand on his chest and shunting Ren to one side. Paige followed him without so much as glancing in Ren's direction. Rafe faced a wall and suddenly beat his fist into it. That was sure to leave a dent... Ren closed the door and started over to where Rafe was.

"She sold us out," Rafe breathed and his every word echoed through the room even though he said it in a barely audible tone. Paige slowly slid into a chair where the mess of Ren's breakfast still remained. She seemed to be staring into the dregs of his porridge at a loss for what to say.

"Who sold us out?" Ren asked quietly.

"Fabia," Rafe said as though her name felt like acid in his mouth.

"Wha-?"

"Did you get the Herald and Post this morning Ren?" Rafe questioned, suddenly spinning around. Ren was surprised steam wasn't billowing from his nostrils.

"No," Ren answered, getting increasingly nervous, "No, I didn't."

"Well, then," Rafe started, picking the newspaper up, "you didn't read this did you?"

Rafe thrust the most recent issue of the Herald and Post into Ren's arms. He opened up the paper and blanched. The front page was lined with scandalous headlines. The first read 'RAFE NEATHIA AND PAIGE GUNDALIA'S SECRET ENGAGEMENT-WHY THEY ARE HIDING THE TRUTH FROM SOCIETY?' and an entire article about their engagement followed it. The second was even worse, 'MILLIONAIRE MARUCHO IS RUNNING AWAY FROM LEGENDARY TRAMPS - HE HAS TO PAY FOR THEIR MANSION.' The article was full of lies; apparently how the Legendary Six couldn't afford their own mansion so Marucho had to pay, causing him to blow them off, like not attending Alice's birthday bash.

Ren did not even dare to read the articles. He looked up at Rafe and Paige who were both glaring at him.

"Fabia would never-"

"Yet she did," Paige finished, surprising Ren even more.

"Who else would know about the fact that Paige and I are engaged? And who would know that Marucho pays for their mansion?" Rafe asked madly. Ren knew he had a point there. But Fabia wouldn't...it was impossible. Why would she ever do this to him? He was going to pay hell from everyone for this. Anger arose. How _dare _she try to undermine them all? Was she just getting closer to Ren to get a good story?

"I-I'm sorry," Ren apologized lamely. There was a long silence that followed. Ren tried to calm his anger at Fabia, but just couldn't. He started to bang his head up against the wall farther deepening Rafe's dent.

"Ren, stop it," Paige urged, "No use hurting yourself. I think Runo's going to do enough of that."

"Paige," Ren croaked weakly, turning to her, "You don't possibly believe Fabia did this, do you?"

Paige was wise; she couldn't have believed this could she? She had to know it was some kind of lie. He needed her on his side this time. He needed _someone _to be on his side.

"Don't you go trying to get Paige to feel sorry for you!" Rafe snapped before she could speak.

"I don't want to believe it, Ren, but how who else could have done it?" Paige inquired. She sounded afraid herself.

"But, come on, even for Fabia this is a bit much. Maybe she'd do almost anything to get a good story, but she wouldn't become a conniving, vindictive horror!" Ren mustered hopelessly.

"That's the problem with you, Ren. You think Fabia's still the same old girl we knew at Bayview. Still as loyal as ever, but we have no clue what she's been up to for the past three years. Who she hangs around. The news business, _her business_, could've changed her," Rafe said softly. Ren could tell that Rafe hated having to put down one of his former best mates and the person he knew Ren loved so much.

Ren saw Paige staring at his phone on his sofa... he had received a voicemail... from Runo! He reluctantly pressed on it, squeezing his eyes shut, as if it would protect him.

"_REN KRAWLER, HOW DARE YOU BRING THAT GIRL INTO OUR HOUSE AND REVEAL ONE OF OUR MOST PRIVATE SECRETS? HOW WERE YOU FOOLISH ENOUGH TO LET HER PRINT UP ARTICLES ON OUR PRIVATE AFFAIRS? YOU WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU! I WILL THROTTLE YOU! YOU BEST MAKE YOUR WAY TO THE MANSION AS SOON AS POSSIBLE! I WILL NOT BE HELD RESPONSIBLE FOR ANY HARM DAN, SHUN OR ACE MAY INFLICT UPON YOU AT YOUR ARRIVAL BECAUSE YOU DESERVE IT AND, FRANKLY, I DO NOT CARE AT ALL ABOUT YOUR WELL-BEING RIGHT NOW. TO THINK OF ALL THE SHAME YOU'VE BROUGHT DOWN UPON US. I NEVER WANT TO SEE FABIA SHEEN IN MY HOUSE AGAIN!"_

Ren stood their feeling winded.

It was all sick. A twisted game of Fabia's to get two juicy articles. He loathed her right now. He had been so unbelievingly love with her, but now she went and did this and left him feeling mixed up inside. He was faintly aware of Rafe and Paige leaving, merely saying, "We'll see you later, we suppose."

Ren's own words echoed through his head over and over.

_Times change, people change._

Apparently Fabia had changed quite a bit.

He was a disgrace. He still could not take in the fact that she had betrayed his trust. It seemed so below her and yet no one else could've known the information...

In his fury, he grabbed his jacket and slipped it on. Instead of going to the Legendary Six's mansion where he was sure everyone was expecting him; he headed off to Fabia's flat.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Oooh... What has Fabia done? And why? Love it? Hate it? REVIEW!<strong>


	6. Truth

**Disclaimer: See first chapter people!**

**A/N: Well I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter so much and I hope no one ****hates me for not updating for a while. ****So you're gonna get two chapter today! Enjoy!**

**Thanks for the reviews BTW.**

**InfiniteSilent8: Thanks!**

**mf: S****im, eles****devem e****eu farei****ficar juntos, ****eu prometo.**

**EmberAmberFirdaus: Yep, I'll try. Two chapters coming up!**

**Akumalove97: Two chapters for you today!**

**Guest: Oh, that's sweet, thanks :)**

**Clovergirl100: Read on and find out!**

**Princess Fabia: Lol, you are a bad girl **_**Princess Fabs!**_

**Alana Fox: Thanks x3**

* * *

><p>Ren impatiently knocked on the door. Fabia opened it, looking at him rather dazed. Fabia's flat was very neat and tidy and reflected what could only be Fabia. Bookshelves lined the walls, almost all of them were about ninjas but some were about brawling. The couches were mismatched, but gave the room a cozy feel nonetheless.<p>

"Ren what are you-?"

"How could you?" Ren yelled.

"What are you talking about?" Fabia asked. She was pretending to be confused! Well she wasn't going to fool him again!

"Don't give me that rubbish. I know what you wrote in the Herald and Post," Ren spat, his voice growing steadily louder.

"The Herald and Post," Fabia repeated slowly, pronouncing each syllable as if she didn't quite understand what he was getting at.

"Yes, Herald and Post! The bloody paper that you happen to write for!" Ren retorted.

"I know very well what the Herald and Post is, Ren," Fabia stated, "What I don't know is what you're getting all huffy about."

"Oh, really? Are you trying to tell me you didn't read your own newspaper?" Ren shrieked, thinking he'd won the battle now.

Fabia only looked further dumbstruck, "No, I didn't actually. I didn't write this week, I haven't been writing lately or yesterday for that matter since you know perfectly well I was at Alice's birthday party."

The room fell silent for a moment only broken by the sounds of Ren's harsh breathing.

"Who else would know this?" Ren demanded, throwing the newspaper at her to see for herself. There was nothing left to say.

She caught it in her grasp and as soon as her eyes met with the first page she gasped. She looked up at him almost fearfully. She took in a deep shaky breath and began rubbing her forehead.

"Ren," she started slowly, "You don't believe I could have done this, do you?"

"I don't know," Ren mumbled weakly, burying his face in his hands. Fabia _hadn't _been at the Herald and Post for two days. Ren knew that. Jin had just mentioned this morning that she was at home. But how was it possible for someone else to find out this information? It was almost like they read Fabia's mind.

Ren heard Fabia stand.

"Follow me, Ren," she ordered hoarsely, throwing on a jacket and walking briskly out of her house. They got into her car and headed for the Herald and Post headquarters.

* * *

><p>The Herald and Post Headquarters was even more hectic and busy than the Houses of Parliament and Commons. Writers were constantly rushing off to sudden places for a "big story". The multitudes of flashing lights were making Ren have to blink the green dots in front of his eyes away. They all seemed to be caught up in their own business, desperately thriving to get a front page story. When they all saw Fabia however their attitudes changed completely and, while they tried steered clear of her, they also gave her gestures of welcome which she did not return today. She strode confidently through the sea of people with Ren following feebly behind. This was her turf after all.<p>

After what seemed like forever to Ren, they had reached a secluded area and started to pace down a beautiful corridor. The door to the Editor's office was much more glamorous than Ren thought it would be. It was a finely furnished wooden door with deep carvings on it. At the top there were huge letters that spelled out Chief Editor.

Fabia pulled a small key out of the pockets of her jacket and stuck it in the keyhole. With a soft _click _the door swung open. Ren was fairly bewildered to find someone else already in there. They had their back turned to Ren and Fabia, although the latter seemed to know who she was.

"I should have known," Fabia sighed, smiling sadly, "You took it, didn't you?"

Ren stared from Fabia to the other woman in the room. The woman had blue hair and seemed oddly familiar to Ren. He heard her snort when she heard Fabia's voice.

"You mean this?" the woman asked, holding out a key identical to Fabia's. Ren's eyes darted from the woman to Fabia again.

"That key is only for emergencies. And as my Assistant Editor, you know perfectly well the rules you have broken. How dare you undermine me?" Fabia breathed dangerously, "You know as well as I do that I could have you fired." The woman laughed in a highly girlish way. Ren flinched. It reminded him of Julie when she was drunk_. _

"Fabia, Fabia, Fabia," the woman tutted, turning around, "When will you learn?" Ren gasped. The woman-she was-

"Lena Isis?" Ren screeched, aghast. She hadn't changed a bit, except that perhaps she looked a bit older. She was still the same bully that had always taunted him mercilessly in school.

"Creepy Crawly," Lena shot back, "How _nice _of you to be here. I hope you liked the article I wrote about you and your idiotic Legendary losers. Oh, I mean _tramps_."

"_You_?" Ren gaped, "_You _wrote the article? How did you know...?"

"Just as foolish as the Ninja wannabe, I see," Lena smirked, "It was all lucky chance of course. Ninja Princess wannabe comes in late at night. Leaves diary in her office. Intelligent but under-rated co-worker breaks into office and checks it out. Finds the juicy goods. Prints story. Did you get that, Krawler, or was that not slow enough for you?"

For the first time, Ren noticed a diary in the middle of the room. Fabia's thoughts were swirling about in a tornado of colour and vibrancy.

"You bi-"

"Ren," Fabia said sharply, silencing him immediately, "Isis, you have broken the code of conduct here. Invading my privacy just to get a good story? Is it worth getting fired for?"

"You just don't get it, do you? _Pah!_ Have you ever heard the saying _the biggest fish gets that way by never being caught_?" Lena asked. Apprehension seemed to be dawning on Fabia's face.

"You can't fire me," Lena chirped, a mad gleam in her eyes, "I quit."

"That's not what I plan to put on your record book!" Fabia retorted, her own eyes gleaming.

"You can't put anything in my record book any longer. I've already been offered a job as Chief Editor for the Daily Record in Scotland. They saw the articles I printed and practically begged me to go work for them. It's over Fabia. Simply put, I win. You lose," Lena snarled and a grin spread across her face at the shocked look on Fabia's.

"Do you know how it feels to be second best to you? To a ninja princess wannabe like you?_ I_ shouldn't have to be Assistant Editor! _I _should have been Chief Editor and would have been had it not been for you! _I _am the one who should have gotten all the glory! _I _am the one who is, and always will be, better than you!" Lena erupted.

"Get out," Fabia commanded quietly.

"What?" Lena blanked.

"I said GET OUT!" Fabia yelled at the top of her lungs making both Ren and Lena jump.

"GET OUT OF MY OFFICE NOW!" Fabia shouted. Ren took a few steps away from her. Obviously she was angrier than he was right now. Lena looked like she was a cow that had just been stamped in the rear by a white-hot poker. She scurried out of the room and Ren prayed that was the last time he would ever see her.

Fabia foraged around her desk, but ended up giving in to the velvety chair behind her. Ren was awestruck to see tears rolling down her cheeks. His stomach clenched and he felt all the anger he had been feeling towards Fabia dissolve, leaving him concerned. He flinched as the unfaltering love he'd felt for her returned at full capacity so quickly it almost hurt. He went around her desk and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, hey, don't cry," he cooed softly, "She's gone now."

"It's not that," Fabia muttered, wiping her tears away impatiently, "Everyone must hate me now."

More tears welled up in her eyes and Ren could not help but notice how beautiful they looked right now. They were like shining emeralds and Ren wanted to dive into them.

"Once they know the truth, they won't be mad anymore," Ren told her soothingly. He began rubbing her back. She stood and hugged him. He felt taken aback at first and gradually returned the hug. She felt delicate in his arms and he held her gently. He pulled back a bit to get a glimpse at her. Their eyes met and, for a flickering second, Ren thought he saw her looking at him with something similar to love. He shook his head. He knew she didn't feel that way about him. After they broke apart, Ren's eyes drifted to the diary.

"Why'd you put all the times we were together in the diary?" he questioned, slanting his head.

"I don't know. I suppose I just needed to clear my mind for a moment. I've been having lots to think about lately," Fabia replied shakily. Ren nodded, not quite understanding.

"I guess you probably want to go home after this," Ren suggested quietly, "Come on, I'll take you back."

"Actually, I was hoping we could go to the mansion," Fabia replied, "I want to clear the air."

Ren agreed, although he doubted if it was the best idea. The Legendary Six, Resistance, Plastique M's and Jake were all sure to be waiting for him, but if he brought along Fabia...He had half the right to think they would tear her apart.

Before they left, however, Fabia called upon another one of her fellow employees. A tall young man, who looked familiar, came at once to Fabia's aid. Hiroaki Fuzakawa.

"I believe you know Hiroaki, Mitsu's brother," Fabia started, a smile gracing her features, "Ren, he is our best photographer. He specializes, of course, in pictures of the Plastique M's."

"Hiroaki, here's the key to my office. I want you to make sure no one goes in it and, if Lena Isis comes in here once more, I want you to make sure she gets thrown out as soon as possible," Fabia said urgently.

"Will do, Fabia," Hiroaki replied, leaning forwards a bit. The camera he was holding seemed too heavy and big for him and Ren was surprised he managed it everyday.

"Good. See you tomorrow, Hiroaki," Fabia said.

"Yep, later. And I suppose I'll see you around too, Ren..." Hiroaki trailed off winking. Ren gave him a weak smile before going off with Fabia.

* * *

><p>Pandemonium hit the Mansion when Ren arrived with Fabia. Dan, Ace and Shun rose instantly and seemed to be deciding whom they wanted to hex first between the two. Baron followed suit, pissed off that the source his 'Mistress Runo's' anger was in the building, with Ren. Julie sounded like an angry cat when she gave a low hiss. But other than that, the rest of the brawlers only turned red and cursed under their breath. Rafe, Paige, and Sai were the only ones who didn't react to Fabia's arrival. Rafe, it seemed, was giving Ren and Fabia the silent treatment. Even Marucho was there, his face showing no emotion.<p>

"Listen, I'm here to explain-"

"Explain what?" Dan shouted.

"Well, we all know what the Herald and Post wrote about us today," Ren stated unnecessarily, "and we all know it was a load of dung."

"If you know it was a load of dung then why did you bring _her _here?" Alice demanded uncharacteristically, but no one was shocked because none of them were in their right states of mind.

"Here, here!" Baron supplied.

"Will you lot shut up and let me explain?" Ren yelled, growing frustrated.

"Ren, let me do it," Fabia requested, moving out from behind Ren.

"I want to tell you all what _really _happened before you all shove yourselves down my throat," Fabia began calmly.

"We know what really happened!" Shun exclaimed, "You sold us out!" An instant roar of agreement met this. Fabia seemed to be fighting a losing battle.

"Wait! Wait!" Mira called out, "Perhaps we should listen?" Ren could not have felt happier for having Paige here.

"I very much agree with Mira," Paige added, speaking up. Ren loved them both! Mira and Paige! Before anyone could shoot them down though, Marucho piped up.

"They're right. Let Fabia have her say."

Fabia smiled from their encouragement and chose to plough on with her story, "I haven't been to work for about two days but I _did _go there late last night to let some thoughts loose in my diary. But sadly my Assistant Editor broke into my office and gained access to it. As soon as she saw all the recent events like the day I had lunch with Ren," she started calmly. Ren looked away as a select few turned to look at him with arched eyebrows. Fabia continued, "And Alice's birthday party, she realized she had gathered enough information to write an article. Even though most of it was fabrication, she knew that as long as there was some truth in it, she could easily publish it without me being there. I'm relieved to assure you this particular _person _has left the Herald and Post forever and I will most definitely be writing an article of apology to you all in our issue of the Herald and Post for tomorrow. I just wanted to let you know I'm deeply regretful of what happened and I apologize."

Fabia had said this all in one breath and everyone seemed to be hanging onto her every word. When she finished everyone looked like they felt guilty for ever thinking Fabia had been the culprit in the first place. Ren was surprised with himself for thinking she could've done something like that to them. Fabia adored his family and his friends. She cared about them all and she cared about him. He could appreciate that love even if it was just as a friend.

"Of course, we accept your apology, Fabia," Alice accepted, teary-eyed.

"I'm so sorry for blaming you, Fabia. I should've known better," Runo apologised. Julie merely nodded. Soon everyone came to forgive her and apologize themselves.

"Who was the person that did this, anyway? The Assistant Editor, who was it?" Baron inquired.

"Well, if you must know, it was Lena Isis," Fabia explained. Everyone wrinkled their noses at her name.

"A troll if I ever saw one," Dan said.

"Yes, well, I'm glad you've all been so forgiving. I should really get going now. I'm afraid I'm terribly late to have dinner with Jin and he made a reservation and everything. Bye!" Fabia exclaimed, running out of the mansion and going off to meet her boyfriend.

Ren stared solidly at the spot she'd been standing in. She was going to go have a charming little dinner with Jin. He had been hoping to ask her out to dinner tonight, as friends of course. If it had not been for the fact that Ren knew full well Jin didn't have an engagement ring yet, he would've thought he was going to propose. Ren wondered how long he could stall Jin in the engagement plans...

"You're in a right old twist, aren't you, mate?" Rafe said, waking Ren out of his daze.

"Huh, what?" Ren said, scratching his nose.

"With Fabia. Jin proposing to her while you love her. Why don't you tell her?" Rafe suggested.

"What?" Ren laughed, "Are you crazy? I can't tell her! She'd say she didn't love me back for sure!"

"I have a feeling she'd be pleased. Jin isn't right for her," Rafe declared simply, "You better stop their relationship before they get engaged because if you attempt to stop it while their engaged it's only hurting all three of you. _And _it wouldn't be very manly of you."

Ren snorted, "And I suppose you know about manliness?"

"Well, I am the one that's engaged," Rafe responded thoughtfully.

"Yeah, well, for you it was all peaches and cream. It's not like that with me and Fabia," Ren sighed, "And she's on a romantic getaway with him as we speak!"

"Haven't you heard about _your_ romantic getaway yet?" Mira asked, joining the conversation bringing Ace along with her.

"What?" Ren asked.

"Mitsu's told _Misaka _you're taking her out tonight to "see the town"," Mira spat her cousin's name out.

"_What?_" Ren shrieked, appalled, "I'm not going!"

"Oh yes you are," Rafe teased.

Ren knew he was right. If the Plastique M's wanted him to go on a date with Misaka, he would probably have to. Ren grumbled. He didn't like set-ups.

"Oh, come on, Ren. Misaka's not that bad," Ace encouraged half-heartedly.

"Oh, really she is," Mira scowled, walking off in a sour mood. Ace seemingly regretted what he just said, staring at his fiancée as she walked away.

"Yeah, you're just saying that because she was all over you," Ren grinned, bringing the boy out of his stupor. Ace blushed. Rafe rolled his eyes.

"Nuh uh," Ace retorted.

"Yeah huh," Ren replied.

"Nuh uh."

"Yeah huh."

"Nuh uh."

"Yeah huh."

"Nuh uh."

"Yeah huh."

"Is it just me or is this getting boring?" Rafe said, yawning.

"Mate, you're right. I better go and check on Mira," Ace replied, going off to find his fiancée.

Ren felt a cushion make contact with his face. He did not retaliate as usual because a sudden splendid idea struck him.

"Listen mate, what if I go pick up Misaka now and we just happen to bump into Fabia and Jin? And Misaka and I can join their table. I'm sure they'll be at Queen's Paradise, Serena and Gill own it. So that way I can give Misaka a lousy night _and_ ruin Fabia and Jin' night! It's win, win." Ren exclaimed, smiling at his own genius.

"Or you could just tell her you love her," Rafe said. Ren scoffed at him. His best mate obviously did not realize just how much havoc Ren could wreak.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I'm surprised with how many people could easily hate Fabia just because of her 'attraction' to Shun, which I'm pretty sure there isn't one. Shurisu and Rabia forever. And Dan/Runo, Mira/Ace, Mylene/Shadow, Serena/Gill... Yeah I should stop now... Another chapter coming up today!**


	7. Double Date

**A/N: Yeah, so second chapter today. I hope no one skipped it! Enjoy X3**

**Disclaimer: Aw, don't I own Bakugan yet? :'(**

* * *

><p>In about five minutes, Ren was looking ready to entertain the Queen of England if he had to. Face washed. Clothes ironed. He'd also whitened his teeth with a nifty spell. Everyone was surprised by the mass transformation he'd undertaken. Even Alice was surprised by how tame her friend could get his hair if he tried. What most of them didn't know was that he wasn't doing this for <em>Misaka. <em>It was all to impress Fabia.

The Plastique M's seemed so proud of him; it was almost as if he'd just announced his engagement to everyone. When he'd headed downstairs for the first time, they'd looked like they were about to sprout tears. At first Ren felt rather self-conscious about this. Did he look _that _ugly? But he felt quickly reassured when they had given him lengthy hugs and frowned as he saw Ace and Shun pretending to gag.

"Where are you taking her, Rennie?" Julie questioned, eyeing her friend with approval.

"Queen's Paradise," Ren replied, straightening his clothes..

"That's splendid. That restaurant is one of the best in Britain. Misaka's very lucky," Julie squealed with a slightly dreamy look in her eyes as if she were remembering a date she had there. Well, she probably forced Billy to take her there millions of times. Ren tried to give a realistic smile, but instead gave a smile that made him seem have sick.

"Queen's Paradise...you know I've heard the chefs there sometimes add love potion to their recipes-" Mitsu started.

"Mitsu," Rafe said firmly as if wishing she would stop.

"_What_?" the blonde asked innocently, "I was just pointing it out!"

Rafe gave her a weak smile before turning to Ren, "So you best be going if you want to be _on time_." Ren knew he was speaking about his plan to invade Jin and Fabia's dinner date.

"Yes, all too true. Bye you lot," Ren exclaimed in hurry. He didn't want to miss the pair of them and then actually have to spend the night in Misaka's company.

They gave him their farewells and wishes of good luck, and Myranda gave him a look that said he'd better not be a disappointment for Misaka.

* * *

><p>Ren wasted no time using his new sports car to reach Misaka's hotel. Some exclusive place near Buckingham Palace, supposedly, and well away from her cousin, Mira, who she hated for some unknown reason. Ren popped in and was shocked to see loads of people there. For a whole frightful second, he'd feared they had noticed who he was but then he saw their vacant expressions as they were obviously teasing some men in absurd outfits.<p>

They were wearing tall furry black "hats" if that's what you could call the silly, hump-shaped, things on their heads. A funny looking red coat and some trousers were also added to their wardrobe. It must've been a pain to have to wear that embarrassing outfit everyday. And worse yet the men looked like they couldn't move as if they'd been paralysed. Ren might've thought so if it was not for the fact that he'd seen one of the men blink.

Ren knew not to dawdle. This was a great location for Misaka's temporary place because he could quickly walk past foreign tourists who didn't know him. Misaka was already waiting for him in the lobby and looked positively delighted to see him.

"Ren! So good to see you once again" Misaka greeted and flashed him a grin. Ren felt his ears go red with anger. He could see why Mira hated her now. She was such an evil... pig.

"Yeah, you too. So I guess we should get going?" Ren suggested, itching to reach Queen's Paradise in time.

"Yes, alright," Misaka agreed, shooting Ren looks of bewilderment and suspicion.

* * *

><p>They arrived at Queen's Paradise in no time, even though to Ren it seemed all too long. As they entered the restaurant, which was busier than it had been the first time Ren had been there, he started to crane his neck for Jin and Fabia. Misaka cocked her head slightly and looked at him as if he were crazy.<p>

"Uh, I've got a kink in my neck," Ren fibbed. She did not seem to quite believe his answer.

"Sir, may I get you a table?" a waiter asked him. Ren looked at him and thought of how he could ask to be placed at Jin and Fabia's table without further confusing Misaka.

"Hey, Misaka-uh-look!" Ren exclaimed, pointing somewhere over in the direction of a party of two people. They were chatting normally and there was nothing fascinating about them.

"Ren, what am I suppose to be looking at?" Misaka snarled, but in spite of herself looked in the direction Ren was pointing at.

"Uh-" Ren mumbled, looking around. The closest thing was their waiter, who was looking at Ren rather expectantly and annoyed and there was another female waitress coming up carrying a large ice cream mountain. Ren pulled on the collar of his robe. Maybe this wasn't the brilliant idea he had planned.

"Ren?" Misaka scowled impatiently, "What is going on?"

In the split second that the waitress carrying the mounds of ice cream was passing by Ren and Misaka, Ren's foot somehow found its way in the path of the unknowing waitress. And in two seconds it was a done deed. Misaka was dripping from head to toe in ice cream. Sticky chocolate sauce was pouring in little drops off her usually beautiful black hair. She looked shocked and angry. Not at the waitress, but at Ren. He had to admit that she was smarter than she looked... Meanwhile, the waitress looked horrified at what she'd done and wasn't even breathing. Her mouth was wide open and her eyes were popping out of their sockets.

Misaka opened her mouth to yell at Ren, but only more ice cream came out. After she'd spit a good quantity out onto the floor, she dared to look up at Ren, the waitress, and the other waiter.

"My gown!" Misaka wailed loudly, "What have you done to my gown?"

"Misaka, I'll clear this all up. You go to the girl's bathroom to clean yourself up, okay?" Ren suggested. Misaka looked highly affronted, but trudged off to the bathroom grudgingly. Ren watched her knock into a tray full of crab cakes on the way. Evidently ice cream could blind you.

* * *

><p>"Listen," Ren began urgently, turning to the waiter, "Can we please be seated with Miss Sheen's party?"<p>

"I'm afraid not, sir, they requested only a party of two," the waiter responded.

"Oh, really?" Ren started, "Well, change it. I'm Ren Krawler, you know."

"Is that right? Well then, _Mr. Krawler_, perhaps you'd like to acknowledge the fact that here at Queen's Paradise we do not treat anybody differently because they are famous and nor do we condone threats," the waiter replied coolly.

"Then prepare to shut yourselves down," Ren snarled dangerously.

"You cannot shut us down," the waiter snorted.

"Yes, I can if I complain about what you've done to me," Ren answered.

"Sir, we've done nothing to you," the waiter said with a sigh.

"Oh, really? Well, what if I were to slip on this ice cream on the floor here. Firstly, you've got ice cream on the floor which isn't very hygienic and then you've got me slipping on it and say I've broken my ankle!" Ren smirked, placing a foot on the ice cream and sliding on it playfully a bit, "And all these people have witnessed it." The waiter looked taken aback.

"But-but, sir, surely breaking your ankle is not worth-" he spluttered.

"Get me in with Miss Sheen's Party," Ren repeated this time in a whisper. The waiter stared at him for a long moment, then nodded. Misaka joined them a while later and, even though the best of the ice cream was gone, she still looked a mess. Her hair had gone straggly and her gown was ruined beyond repair.

"Right, just this way," the waiter said, weaving them through the tables. When Ren finally caught a glimpse of Jin and Fabia, he almost wished he hadn't. They were holding hands and he had just whispered something in her ear that made her laugh softly. It looked like they were just finishing off their appetizers so Ren wasn't that far behind schedule.

* * *

><p>"Ahem, Mistress Sheen, you have some...<em>guests<em>," the waiter said, gesturing towards Ren and Misaka. Both Fabia and Jin looked so surprised at their arrival that they released each other's hands immediately.

"Ren, how, er, pleasant of you to join us," Fabia chimed, shooting him a questioning glare.

"Yes, well, I thought the more the merrier, eh?" Ren said, nudging Misaka.

"Sir, what will you have?" the waiter asked.

"Whatever they're having is just fine," Ren replied, waving his hand.

"Ren," Misaka whispered harshly, "I didn't know we were going to have a double date."

"Well, we are," Ren explained, starting to lower his voice, "You started this game so play along, sweetheart."

"Oh, Rennie darling," she giggled, as if he had just whispered something romantic into his ear. Then she discreetly shot him a glare.

"So, Ren, this is your date?" Fabia asked sharply and, Ren realized that ever since she'd seen them, Fabia hadn't taken her eyes off Misaka.

"Uh, yeah," Ren replied carelessly.

"So where are you from?" Fabia wanted to know, "You've got an accent."

"America," Misaka answered and it seemed she too had intently been watching Fabia. "But I moved here briefly through high school, before returning to California."

"Ah, I see. Which school did you attend?" Fabia shot.

"Wiseman High, the best high school in this place," Misaka shot back. Ren's jaw dropped at her direct shot at Bayview. No way was _Wiseman High _ever going to surpass Bayview.

"You believe that even though Bayview produces more students with better qualifications? All of the MPs here in England have been schooled at Bayview," Fabia clarified angrily. "It's so great that it maintained it's high results after it burnt down and was rebuilt."

"I work at the court near Ren's. I am a lawyer," Misaka retorted, now sounding angry also.

"So you agree that your lot play dirty, paying fake witnesses off to provide fake 'evidence?'" Fabia snarled. It was most unlike her.

"Don't you dare insult my court!" Misaka exclaimed, shooting up out of her seat. All people in vicinity twisted around in their seats to get a good look at the scene. She grabbed a glass of champagne and thrust it's contents into Fabia's face. Fabia also rose to her feet.

"Oh, that was very mature!" Fabia shouted, sarcasm dripping off her voice. She snatched the glass of champagne Jin had been drinking from his hands and soon Misaka was once again dripping from head to toe, except this time it was from champagne.

They both stood there glowering at each other and Ren wondered what could have provoked such hate between the two women. They had only just met after all. Jin seemed to be thinking along the same lines because he spoke up.

"Ladies, ladies, please settle down, everyone is staring," Jin urged calmly. But for some reason, instead of taking heed to what Jin said, Misaka took a pie from a passing waiter and flung it at Fabia. She ducked it and Jin's face came into full contact with lemon meringue.

Ren felt like he was the luckiest man alive. He had come tonight to launch his campaign of terror and had succeeded wonderfully without even doing a thing...almost. Never in his wildest dreams did he think he'd get the privilege of seeing Jin's face splattered with pie.

The waiter from before hurried over to them. Ren was the only one who wasn't an utter mess. Surprise, surprise.

"Please, leave the restaurant immediately!" he cried half-heartedly.

* * *

><p>The four of them soon found themselves being thrown out of their favourite restaurant and stood lamely in Diagon Alley.<p>

"Absolutely ridiculous, when my sister and brother in law hear about this..." Fabia shrieked at the waiter.

"Mistress Fabia, I'm not throwing you out permanently, you need some rest. Feel free to come back another day," the waiter told her.

"Oh I will. With a lawyer. In a fact, Ren here is a lawyer. Right?" Ren nodded, smirking at the waiter who shot him a dirty look. He shut the door of the restaurant in their faces.

"That was humiliating!" Misaka cried, "Ren, I am disgusted. I'll see you later!"

Ren watched her walk away to a nearby bus and found that he did not feel one bit hurt. Actually, he was relieved. The Plastique M's and Julie may be upset but who cared? He'd succeeded in everything he'd wanted to do tonight.

"Ren," Jin said, "We're so sorry." Ren could see the concern in his face through the layers of cream.

"Thanks, but it doesn't matter," Ren shrugged, "I didn't like her anyways."

Soon a dreary silence washed over them only broken by the sudden mad laughter of Fabia. Ren and Jin looked at her incredulously and arched their eyebrows.

"That wasn't humiliating!" Fabia exclaimed, laughing, "It was bloody _brilliant_! I haven't had that much fun in so long!"

She ran over to the both of them and, surprisingly enough, _Ren _was the one she hugged and gave a kiss on the cheek. He felt so smug at that moment. Fabia'd come to _him. _He wondered what Jin was feeling.

"Sorry, Jin," Fabia apologised, looking at the shocked look on her boyfriend's face, "But your covered in lemon meringue!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Phew! Hope this was worth it. Review!**


	8. Moping

**A/N: I'm speeding up with updates now. Here's chapter 8. Thanks Alana Fox, for reviewing.**

* * *

><p><em>HERALD AND POST PUTS RUMOURS TO REST<em>

_Editor: Fabia Sheen_

_Last night I, the Herald and Post's Editor in Chief, Fabia Sheen, sought out the writer of a recently published article claiming_ _t__hat Rafe Neathia, Paige Gundalia and the Legendary Six are to be criticized_ _deceiving us all. The writer per se_ w_as none other than Lena Isis, ex-Assistant Editor, who had in fact, obtained the information_ _for her article_ _b__y manipulating and invading a staff member's privacy._

_Worst yet is that most of the information printed in the article was mostly false therefore I must take the time to apologise to the people who were hurt by the article. I wish to inform you that even though_ _Mr. Neathia and Miss Gundalia are engaged_ _they_ _did not intend to hide it from us all. They are, however, not obliged __to__ tell us, seeing as most of us are not their family, friends_ _or__ hold any form of connection to them. As for the Legendary Six's story, I believe it appropriate to say that anyone who has_ _met Marucho Marukura, will know that he is perfectly happy to pay for the mansion 'The Legendary Six's apartment' and is not running away from them. In fact, he stood up for them when they most needed it._

_I, on behalf of everyone at the Herald and Post, would like to apologize once again to anyone__ w__ho felt offended or upset by the two articles mistakenly published. We deeply regret our decision in hiring a woman as incompetent _a_s Miss Isis, who is currently working at the Daily Record in Scotland. We most certainly will not be missing her. _

Ren knew everyone would be pleased to see the article Fabia had promised them publish so quickly. He, himself, was mighty glad the whole ordeal was behind them. No more worries about what would happen if he ever took Fabia home for dinner.

* * *

><p>He'd done it. Well he hadn't done <em>it<em>. But he'd done something else that he could not say he was proud of. He knew he had promised himself to abandon helping Jin. He knew he had promised himself to tell Fabia the truth. He also knew that he shouldn't have helped Jin buy the final engagement ring for the big proposal.

Ren couldn't have helped it if he tried. It was a beautiful, classy, ring. Exactly what Fabia would've dreamed of: a thin silver ring with a large diamond with little clusters of smaller diamonds around it. He would've loved to give it to her but now thanks to his big mouth he couldn't.

Jin had called an hour after he had gotten back from work and had practically begged Ren to aid him in the ring search. Ren was very hesitant to agree but in the end decided they possibly couldn't find the perfect ring today. After all they hadn't been searching very long. But there it was. In Jenny and Jewel's Jewels. Beautifully set on top of a velvet cushion. He was appalled at himself for not noticing it before. It was so perfect for her and he had clumsily told Jin so.

Taking Ren's word for it, Jin had bought it without a second thought and now here he was. Moping. Moping because Fabia would end up with the perfect ring and he wasn't the one giving it to her.

Now he would be worried. Worried every time they went out. Jin could ask her whenever he wanted to and there was nothing Ren could do to stop him. He couldn't constantly watch them. He'd just have to die alone is all_. _He imagined it and shivered. It was an all too vivid image so he quickly decided to drown it out at Runo's cafe with a couple of drinks and good-looking girls.

* * *

><p>Runo's cafe was dank and dodgy at night. You were sure to pick up on good folks but also suspicious characters. Tonight it was extra busy and the community was mostly drunk or in the process of it. Rafe and Jake had to drag Ren out of the cafe with him kicking and screaming all the way.<p>

"We don't want you to make a mistake by sleeping with some fangirl!" Rafe shouted angrily, partially because Ren had attempted to bite him.

"Don't you understand! I've already made the biggest mistake of my life!" Ren retorted giving a hard fight, "I let Fabia go! Oh she's got these pretty eyes you know? They're all nice and green like emeralds! And I l-l-love her!" Ren hiccuped and started to weep. Hard. Rafe looked up at Jake seriously.

"You go on," Rafe said softly, "I'll make sure he gets home alright." Jake shot Rafe a doubtful look but only nodded and staggered back off into the cafe.

"Ren," Rafe sighed, grabbing Ren's arm and pulling it over his own shoulder and limply dragging him along beside him, "You either have to tell Fabia how you feel or get over her. You can't just drown out your feelings!"

Ren looked at him feebly, "Why not?"

"What?" Rafe exclaimed, staring at him blankly, "Just because you can't!"

Ren kept staring at Rafe, "Why not?"

"It's not the way people function. It's not the way they get over things," Rafe responded.

"Why not?"

"'Cause they know it isn't healthy."

"Why not?"

"It just isn't! Stop asking me so many questions!" Rafe growled, growing frustrated, "And when did you get so philosophic anyway with all your 'why nots.'

"Why not?" Ren repeated.

"Wait have you just been repeating the same thing for the past few minutes because you don't know what I'm talking about?" Rafe spat. Ren giggled and nodded.

"Ren!" Rafe exclaimed, "What is wrong with you these days. You've become such a low life. Sleeping with all these brawlers, lawyers and even fangirls, drinking way too much, and god knows what else! What have you got to say for yourself?"

"Your eyes light up when you're mad. Like purple baubles! Your eyes look very pretty when you're mad too," Ren complimented, causing himself to go into a fit of giggles. Rafe watched him and almost understood what Fabia meant at Bayview, when she said that he and Ren were immature. He would've rolled his eyes at this moment if he hadn't thought it would be pulling too much of a Fabia. However, Ren looked up at Rafe and kept giggling. In between fits of laughter he would utter the words, _Pretty eyes _or _Onyx Jewels_.

Rafe eyed him nervously, "We better get you home quick before you try to sleep with _me._"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Well, I've sorted out a sort of schedule for writing all my fanfics and I'm not that far behind on updating anymore. I'm sorry if it seemed boring to some! I hope you liked this chapter. It was shorter than the others.<strong>


	9. The Lady and the Vamp

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story although I love them very much!**

* * *

><p>After coming out of the shower, Ren stumbled and knocked over a vase. Water flew everywhere and the vase smashed into large chunky pieces. Ren looked up once again at his reflection on the water-splattered mirror.<p>

His face had grown pale over the days and there were bags under his eyes. It was most unlike him to look so..._old_. Damned Love. Ren had been constantly worrying about Fabia getting engaged at any moment. Every time he'd heard she and Jin had gone out his heart seemed to stop but for some odd reason Jin seemed in no hurry to propose.

Ren should have thought this was brilliant but somehow it only made things worse. Fabia getting engaged would settle the matter once and for all. It would mean what Ren had dreaded for a long time. She would no longer be open for the taking. In the case of that happening Ren wouldn't have to stress anymore. Sure, he would be heartbroken and deeply regretful of not getting her before but it would have to be better than it was now. Now Ren was always in a fret and didn't know what to do. Half the time he wished he could shout it out to the world that he loved and always would love _Fabia Sheen_ but at other times he just nagged himself to stay quiet and let them both get on with their lives.

He turned away from the mirror and stared at the broken shards of the vase that someone had gotten him. Probably Alice or Mira... It was almost like looking at his life. Broken apart. Messed up. A letter fell through the letterbox. _Herald and Post._ Deciding it was from Fabia he ripped it open quickly.

_Dear Mr. Krawler,_

_We, at the Herald and Post, would like to have you invited to an interview at our Headquarters in London. As you realize we recently mistakenly published a bogus article about you and your friends and we have hoped you read our article of apology. However we believe that a new article featuring an interview with you will replenish any wrongful impressions the public may have as both Rafe Neathia and Paige Gundalia have refused. Your reporter will be Mrs Mylene Prove and our Editor in Chief Miss Fabia Sheen will supervise the interview. The photographer in question will be Mister Fuzakawa. If you wish to change any of the planned staff assisting you in your interview please notify us as soon as possible. If you do not agree to participate in our interview please call or email us to cancel your interview, which is currently set for five o'clock on the dot today. _

_Signed Chan-Lee Brown,_

_Daily Prophet Client Affairs Specialist _

_Candidate for Assistant Editor _

Ren wrapped the letter up and smiled for not apparent reason. _Fabia _will be there. That was a good enough reason for him to show up and take the interview without goofing off. He leaned against the wall and stared straight at her name. At a time he'd frowned every time he heard it but now just hearing a word like it made him feel like all the wind had been blown out of him.

* * *

><p>Just as Ren was sitting down to lunch, his boss, Volt, walked into his office. Panicking, Ren saw him and immediately covered his ears with his hands.<p>

"Krawler, what are you doing?" he demanded.

"Nothing, sir," Ren mumbled lowered his hands. He had just realized how much he'd probably resembled a dolt.

"Krawler!" Volt shouted leaning into Ren's ear the moment he'd left it unguarded. Ren glared at him. Why did he _always _have to do that?

"Did you want something, sir?" Ren asked, trying not to wince as usual.

"Just wanted to make sure to were on alert," Volt started. Ren turned back to his lunch and began stuffing some chicken in his mouth.

"And-

"_And_?" Ren repeated, in a muffled voice through all the chicken. This was the first time ever that Volt actually had something to say to him.

"Close your mouth Krawler," Volt growled, "_And_ you've got a letter."

"From who?" Ren questioned suddenly worried. The only other time someone sent him a letter at work was when Baron got injured badly on the job. He had had to go to the hospital and stay there overnight.

"I don't ruddy know from who Krawler. I'm not your secretary!" Volt shouted.

"Yes, sir, I know, sir," Ren replied. Volt grumbled under his breath and tossed Ren the letter. He waited until Volt was out of the room and he could no longer hear his footsteps stomping down the hall to tear the letter open. The letter was from none other than Fabia.

_Dear Ren,_

_Make sure you don't portray that we share a relationship outside anything professional! I'll explain about it later to you. _

_Love Fabia_

Ren couldn't say he understood but he decided he'd have to go along with it anyways. What did it matter when she wrote _**Love**__ Fabia_?

* * *

><p>He arrived at the H&amp;P Headquarters about ten minutes late. Fabia, Mylene Prove and Hiroaki were all standing there, each of them looking rather impatient. Although Hiroaki looked more excited than upset. As soon as Ren stepped out of the fireplace Hiroaki began flashing pictures. Ren barely had time to blink when Hiroaki shot another picture. Then another. Then another...<p>

"Hiroaki! You're wasting your film!" Fabia scolded, holding both arms on her hips.

"Uh right Fabia," Hiroaki said, shooting her a shifty look as if he weren't about to cease taking frantic pictures of Ren.

"Good afternoon," Mylene Prove greeted coldly. She had a slightly pinched look about her as if she had lived her whole life in a spur of winter. Her skin was pale. Practically gray. If her eyes weren't turquoise then they'd probably be red and her now long, turquoise hair fell over her bony shoulders. The only perturbing thing about her was her red lips. As if they had been dyed by some scarlet substance. Ren felt sorry for the little girl he met the other day, Marlowe Prove, for having such a cold mother.

"Same to you," Ren responded just as harshly.

"Welcome to the Herald and Post Headquarters," Fabia smiled looking at Ren as if she had never met him.

"Hello Miss-erm-Sheen is it?" Ren asked trying to keep up the act. Although why, he didn't know. Mylene and Hiroaki already knew they used to be close back at Bayview. Or maybe she didn't pay much attention to their relationship and didn't know that anyways.

"Yes," Fabia clarified unnecessarily. She reached out her hand and Ren took it and they began shaking hands. Ren stared at her face and kept grinning at her. She was so darn _cute _when she tried act as if she didn't know him. Suddenly he found her closing the gap between them while still holding his hand. He felt his ears go red and his face warm up.

"Let go of my hand, you've been holding onto it for at least two minutes!" Fabia hissed even though she'd managed to keep her mouth shut. Blushing even more, Ren released her hand and coughed quietly.

He noticed Mylene staring at him with raised eyebrows and gave another uncomfortable cough. He didn't have to worry about making the situation seem unsuspicious to both Mylene and Fabia because Hiroaki's camera began clicking away.

"Fuzakawa!" Mylene scowled, "You're blinding us all with your silly camera." Hiroaki looked crestfallen but managed to smile weakly. Mylene only sniffed in response.

"Shall we go to the interview room?" Fabia suggested. As they walked down the hall Hiroaki still had to skip to keep up with Ren's long strides.

"Have you seen Rafe lately?" Hiroaki asked, making light conversation.

"I suppose I have to, don't I? We're both best mates." Ren replied simply.

"Do you think he'd ever let me have a photography session with him?" Hiroaki asked hopefully.

"I don't know. Maybe," Ren yawned. He had a feeling Rafe would rather die than have a photo session with anyone.

"He's really amazing, isn't he?" Hiroaki sighed.

"Please Fuzakawa, why don't you just go lick the soles of Neathia's shoes," Mylene scoffed. Hiroaki fell silent and Ren shrugged sympathetically at him.

"Here we are," Fabia announced, pushing open the door to a luxurious room with comfy, blood red, furniture. Ren noticed various drinks were placed on top of a finely furnished table. He released a low whistle.

"Whoa. You guys go all out for people you interview!" Ren observed, blinking.

"Wine?" Fabia inquired.

"Please," Ren nodded.

Fabia handed him a large glass of wine and his eyes caught sight of some cake. His favourite. Evidently, the H&P really did their homework. He noticed other very specific drinks around the table. Fabia gulped down some coke and Ren saw her knuckles go white as she gripped her armchair tightly. Hiroaki started chugging down a glass of beer and tapping the table. Mylene sipped some red liquid from a tiny crystal glass. Oddly enough Ren couldn't pinpoint what the drink exactly was. It was most uncharacteristic for him seeing as he'd drunk every drink there was.

"What have you got there?" Ren questioned, gesturing towards her glass.

"Blood," Mylene responded. Ren coughed up all the wine in his mouth.

"_Blood_?" Ren gasped causing Hiroaki to take a picture. He stared at Fabia for an explanation. She only shook her head in a pitying way and continued to drink her coke.

"I'm a Vampire," Mylene simpered. She turned her glass a bit causing the blood to create a mini whirlpool. Ren studied the glass carefully. He almost felt sick looking at it.

"Is it...human blood?" Ren asked almost afraid of the answer. He blanched for a second as Hiroaki shot another blinding picture.

Mylene's eyes glinted dangerously, "Of course it's human's blood. Do you expect me to drink the blood of an animal? Vampires are not vulgar barbarians. We only drink the blood of only the foulest living thing. _Humans._"

Ren wasn't sure whether to be offended or not. Fabia and Hiroaki seemed indifferent to Mylene's comment so he decided to follow their example. He found himself curious to know as to how Mylene obtained the blood. After thinking it through he decided he'd feel a lot safer if he didn't know.

"Well if we're done with the chit-chat then I think we ought to start the interview," Mylene said placing the glass of blood on the table. She dusted off her hands even though she didn't need to and grabbed a pen and notepad out of a red purse.

Fabia also set down her drink and glanced between them thoughtfully. Hiroaki's camera started flashing away like mad. He quickly ceased after receiving a deadly glare from Mylene.

"So Krawler, tell us about your job. Do you like it?" Mylene questioned loudly, as if she were insulting him somehow.

"Erm-" Ren looked at Fabia for support but she showed no signs of help. "I think it's cool if that's what you mean. Everyone at the court's cool," Ren began nervously.

"So are you saying you _like _your job?" Mylene asked, as if he were admitting to some filthy deed.

"Yeah..." Ren responded slightly dumbfounded.

"I've heard from sources at Runo Kuso's cafe that you often _complain _about your job. You claim there's not enough action involved. Thinking of taking up the dangerous business like your good friend Neathia?" Mylene shot, making Ren feel as if he were on trial.

"Well... come on everyone complains about their job. I'm actually planning on being a lawyer for all of the future for myself I can see," Ren answered trying to keep cool. He was beginning to understand why Fabia hadn't wanted Mylene to figure out she and him shared a friendship. Mylene was sure to use that to her benefit somehow. She could be exactly like Lena Isis.

"Fine," Mylene said, looking him up and down, "Do you keep in touch with any of your old friends from Bayview?"

"Yeah I do," Ren replied. To choose his words carefully was key.

"Really?" Mylene inquired, shooting a furtive look towards Fabia. Fabia immediately tensed and looked at Ren carefully.

"You and our Fabia were quite the pair best friends in your days weren't you?" Mylene smirked.

"I suppose we were," Ren admitted slowly.

"I was at Hogwarts myself at the time. Deputy Head Girl," Mylene continued, "And I always heard the darnest rumors about you two."

"Well obviously they weren't true," Ren muttered through clenched teeth. Mylene arched a sceptical eyebrow.

"So do you have a girlfriend?" Mylene questioned, lightly taking her glass off the table and lifting it to her lips. After she lowered it Ren noticed some of the blood remained on her bottom lip. Her tongue slipped out of her cherry cherub mouth and licked the blood. Ren found it strangely entrancing.

"No I don't," Ren clarified quietly.

"Would you like one?" Mylene added demandingly.

"Which guy wouldn't?" Ren went on. He found himself somehow unable to take his eyes off her lips.

"How far would you go to get one?" Mylene asked, twirling a finger through her hair.

"As far as it takes," Ren replied, in a voice unlike his. It sounded mature and detached from his body. Could Vampires possibly hypnotize their victims? Because Mylene was beginning to look mysteriously beautiful.

"So far that you would actually steal your friend's girlfriend?"

"Ye-"

"Mylene!" Fabia yelped suddenly, interrupting Ren midway through him saying "yes." Ren was grateful to her for saving his neck from saying something stupid. He had a feeling Mylene knew more about him then she let on.

"You cannot accuse our guests of criminating acts especially when you haven't shown any evidence beforehand to your Editor in Chief!" Fabia explained, sounding as if she memorised a whole rule book on journalism.

Ren had suspected Mylene to retort something back but instead she hung her head in shame. He hadn't seen her in a long time but he could guess that having her bow down to someone was not the usual. But apparently she respected Fabia enough to abide by her rules.

"Yes, sorry Fabs," Mylene sighed, "Just trying to get a good story."

"Never undermine your integrity for a good story" Fabia tutted as if she were Mylene's mother even though both ladies were fairly young.

Hiroaki started flashing more pictures of Ren. Apparently now that the other two ladies were busy he felt free to take pictures of Ren like crazy. He tried hard not to look the camera lenses in the eye, since he was already sure he'd need glasses from all the times he'd had to blink away those annoying green dots.

"Hiroaki!" Fabia scolded him with her cut-through-air voice, "Will you stop that? How many times do I have to tell you it's a waste of film?" Hiroaki nodded glumly but kept his finger on the button.

"Ok Krawler, shall we get into some more questions?" Mylene supplied. The coldness in her voice had returned. It seemed that she still didn't respect him. Ren found himself in awe at how much they all appreciated and respected Fabia. She was like the Queen of the H&P. Argh. He was disgusted by how smitten he was by her.

"Now how often do you and the Legendary Six keep in touch?" Hiroaki flashed at least three pictures in the span of less than five minutes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope this chapter was better than the last.**


	10. SunshineStar

**A/N: What's up guys? I give you weekly updates and double updates and no one reviews?**

**Disclaimer: I'm amazing and can do many things, but one thing I can NEVER do is own Bakugan! :'(**

* * *

><p>"So how do you like the article?" Fabia asked, while lifting her coffee cup to her lips. Ren and Fabia were in Runo's Cafe, which had become their hangout again, like it had been before. Fabia was happy because she had sued the Queen's Paradise waiter who kicked them out.<p>

"It's alright but how come I look so dazed in the picture? Was it really the best out of all of the ones Hiroaki shot?" Ren answered with a question. In truth the article was nicely written but he was sure it was not what Mylene wanted it to be. It was too...uneventful for her. She probably would've been pleased with article an article that made Ren seem even more foul and horrendous.

"Well no it wasn't the best picture," Fabia replied flatly. Ren looked up at her slightly surprised.

"Then how come you put it on the front page?" Ren inquired incredulously. In the picture, he looked as if Hiroaki had shot five pictures in a quick sequence without even letting him blink once.

"It looked the most natural of them all," Fabia responded simply. Ren arched an eyebrow and stared back at the picture. _That was what he looked like naturally? _Ugh, he resembled an idiotic oaf who didn't quite know where he was. Or in simpler terms, Lync.

"Not liking what you see?" Fabia teased.

"No I guess not," Ren frowned, "Do I seriously always look like that?"

"Pretty much," Fabia replied but after catching the scowl on Ren's face she added, "It's very becoming when you wear that expression. _Really_."

"Forget about it," Ren said waving his hand, "Hey, what would you want more than anything else in the world?"

"Oh I don't know. I'm already famous thanks to the brawling and journalism but wouldn't it be wonderful to get someone to name a star after you or something?" Fabia asked, her eyes glazing over.

"Err yeah I guess. So what are you up to this Friday?" Ren inquired casually.

Fabia stiffened slightly in her chair. She stared at Ren rather carefully as if to see if he was kidding about something. Ren blanched and just stared back at her. He was starting to feel nervous under her gaze. He picked up his cup and gulped down some coffee quickly managing to burn his tongue within seconds. He flinched but didn't say anything because Fabia was still studying him intently.

"So," she snapped, "_You're _asking _me _what I'm up to this Friday?" She sounded mad. Why would she be mad?

"Erm yeah," Ren responded.

"Oh I don't know. In case you've forgotten Friday is September nineteenth," Fabia clarified.

"Nope I knew the date for Friday," Ren replied anxiously. It was like the calm before the storm.

"Well then I best be going," Fabia said coolly.

"Uh 'Fabs are you mad?" Ren asked, cocking his head slightly.

"Of course I'm not mad. Why would I be mad? You certainly have done _nothing _to me or for me for that matter. So there's right to be mad about is there? See, I'm perfectly happy!" Fabia huffed, her eyes flared dangerously.

"You're mad aren't you?" Ren asked presumably. He understood the emotion but he didn't understand the motivation behind it.

"Stop trying to guess what I feel! I already told you I'M HAPPY!" Fabia exclaimed frustrated. Many people in the cafe turned to glare at them reproachfully.

"Now I'm leaving," Fabia declared throwing a scarf around her neck and disappearing outside in the windy weather.

Great now he'd upset Fabia and he didn't even know how. They had been having a wonderful conversation but then he'd gone and wrecked it. He breathed in deeply and started to stir his coffee. Perhaps she had something planned for the nineteenth. Hm something about that day loomed out at Ren like a sore thumb. It could've been a special date. Suddenly two and two clicked in Ren's mind and he let out a gasp of sheer horror.

Fabia had left him to pay for two coffees and he only had enough pocket change for one!

* * *

><p>As usual Ren headed over to the mansion for dinner after work. The house was crowded with people arriving and others bustling around setting the plates and dishes on the table. The strange thing was all these people were his friends and by now he was used to his large ocean of a friendship group. He had barely opened the door when a flying plate slammed and shattered against the wall mere inches from his head. He ducked another flying plate that either Dan or Runo had thrown and dodged Mira who had come out of the kitchen to give them a scolding. He himself entered the kitchen just in time to catch a casserole in mid-air. Evidently Alice had tripped over a rogue streamer left over from her birthday. Marucho was already sitting at the table with Rafe helping him investigate something.<p>

Ren settled himself down at the table too and watched them go over the different parts of the black rectangle. Slowly more members of their group drifted in, including Julie, Paige and Myranda. He noticed that Baron had a dreamy look on his face and Sai was smirking at him.

"So Baron, are you seeing any women lately?" Ren asked a slight laugh coming on.

"No," Baron scowled, "Whatever you've heard it isn't true."

"Come now Barry, don't lie," Ace snickered. Baron punched his best friend's arm playfully and gave him a warning look.

"Baron, am I hearing that you have a girlfriend and haven't even had the courtesy to let us meet her?" Mitsuri implored taking a chair opposite Dan.

"No," Baron mumbled, "Well-yes-but it's not that I'm ashamed or anything. I'll just let you meet her when I'm ready, alright?"

"Alright," Maruchini sighed pursing her lips as if she'd wish the girl would arrive at the house now.

"Whoever she is," Ren whispered, "Keep her."

"And why would you say that?" Baron questioned.

"Just..." Ren trailed off.

"I bet you she's your soulmate!" Julie chirped, her eyes lighting up. She turned to Billy.

"I _told _you so," she boasted, satisfied. Billy frowned.

"Well I'll be damned..." he muttered.

The dinnertime chatter was interrupted by a ring coming from Runo's mobile. She opened the message she received and read it. Ren watched her eyes dart through the whole message and by the end she was smiling thoughtfully.

"I wonder what we'll get her," Runo pondered.

"Get what for who?" Dan questioned stuffing mashed potatoes into his mouth mercilessly.

"A gift for Fabia," Runo explained. Ren was confused. Why would Runo buy Fabia a gift? Unless she'd gotten engaged...

"Why would you get a gift for Fabia?" Dan asked, wording Ren's thoughts.

"Well Friday is the nineteenth, you idiot!" Runo continued.

"Oh of course!" Rafe piped up suddenly. There it was again the nineteenth. What was so special about that day anyways?

"The nineteenth..." Ren trailed off.

"Fabia's _birthday_ you fool," Rafe finished quickly, "I remember getting an invitation this morning. So this means we're all going."

"Yes, it's awfully sweet of Jin to organize an entire party for her," Mitsu commented, as she had read the message over Runo's shoulder. "He's spending his savings on it!"

"His savings?" Baron asked faintly, "Well how _great_!"

"Very," Runo agreed, "Jin is the best thing that happened to Fabia."

Ren felt his insides churn with jealously. Then again, he deserved to feel bad. After all how could he ever have forgotten Fabia's birthday? He was horrible at remembering birthdays! She must really detest him now. Of course he could always make it up with a fabulous present.

Yes, that was it. A fabulous present. Some mind-blowing gift that would surpass all others even Jin's. He'd get Fabia her star.

* * *

><p>"I'm glad that you decided to help me with the gift selection," Jin babbled, dabbing at his sweaty forehead with a napkin. He had been dashing every which way today because it was the nineteenth and right after five when Fabia got off work she'd be taken out by Jin to what she would think was a fancy dinner at some restaurant.<p>

"It's no hassle" Ren responded, "Listen how about we go get something for her from Cosmos and Astros Inc.?"

"The Astronomy place? I don't think Fabia's into that kind of stuff that much," Jin said shrugging.

"Err no no no, while we were at Hogwarts she was crazy about that kind of stuff. The stars, the sun, the moon," Ren said counting off the different bodies in space.

"Well you know best" Jin said. They walked a long ways and had to ask for directions four times. Neither of them had ever been to Cosmos and Astros Inc. At the end of their journey they found themselves outside a large store filled to the brim with spiritual bodies of space. Ren was terribly lost. How would he find the-name-a-star section in this place?

"You go that way and I go this way," Ren decided. Jin raised an eyebrow.

"Why go separate ways?" Jin asked suspiciously.

"We'll track the store more quickly that way," Ren explained in a rush.

Ren sped off in the opposite direction and started stalking down the aisles. Maps of the moon, hidden oceans on Mars, planets past Pluto, actual Sunshine in a gift bag and mounds and mounds of books and telescopes. Technology these days was amazing.

By the time he got to the last aisle to his dismay he found Jin catching up with him.

"Ren I've got her the best gift!" Jin told him ecstatically.

"That's great Jin," Ren murmured hardly paying him any heed. He was brushing him off like Colin.

"Guess what it is?" Jin asked, "A star named after her!"

"That's great Ji-WHAT?" Ren exclaimed causing the shelf behind him to quiver. He released two dull fake coughs. "That's fabulous." He forced a smile. He couldn't believe it. Jin had stolen his gift! He could never get Fabia anything half as good as the thing she desired most.

"What are you getting her?" Jin asked watching Ren's hands.

"Erm-" Ren started biting his lip. He reached behind his back and grabbed whatever was on the shelf behind him, "This."

"A Sunshine gift bag?" Jin said slightly surprised, "Uh cool..."

"Yeah I know hey," Ren started egging on a fake yawn, "Oh look I must be tired well see you tonight at Fabia's party."

Jin squinted his eyebrows in a dumbfounded manner, "Whatever you say mate."

Ren quickly paid at the counter and drove off to home. He grumbled when he got there and banged his head into the wall causing a painful migraine to come on. He loved Fabia but he was never going to win any kind of affection from her if Jin kept showing him up!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Poor little Rennie. REVIEW!**


	11. Can I have this dance

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, I had a wedding to attend. Eugh, the family drama is so unnecessary especially for a shy, insecre teenager such as myself (I'm the black sheep of the family, pushed to the sidelines by an evil atttention seeking aunt) And woah, I'm expecting at least another two dramatic weddings in the following two years... Anyway, enough of this. Enjoy!**

**Alana Fox: As expected... he didn't. He's too lazy.**

**Disclaimer: ..:sigh:.. I think I have amnesia and have forgotten who I am because I'm writing for Bakugan yet I don't own it...**

* * *

><p>"<em>That's <em>what you got Fabia after forgetting her birthday? A Sunshine gift bag? Aren't those things like cheaper than a packet of Haribo's?" Rafe asked in a mock serious voice before falling into peels of laughter. Ren scowled at him as he rolled on his own rug.

"It's not _my _fault that Jin stole my gift" Ren grumbled crossing his arms over his chest in a childish manner. He had been sulking all day and had annoyed the hell out of anyone who he met, finally ending up in Paige and Rafe's apartment. He waited until Rafe had fully finished laughing before glaring at him.

"Oh don't give me that," Rafe said, "I _invented _that."

Ren didn't answer but just chose to glare at some other inanimate object in the apartment. It was by far the most beautiful apartment Ren had seen in all his wanderings. Entrancing and peculiar objects were all over the place around the room. Most were, of course, things Paige (and Julie) had gathered together from all over the wide-spread of five continents. The only places that had missed out on a visit from her were North America and Antarctica, not that she wasn't intrigued to go, but there hadn't been enough time.

"So when are you planning to go to the party anyways?" Rafe questioned. Ren snapped his head up so fast his neck gave an ear-splitting crack. Both boys cringed and Ren started to rub his neck.

"How do you know I'm even going?" Ren sniffed and stood up. He wandered over to the bookshelf and pretended to skim through all the different titles written across the spine. He knew that he had no reason to be so crude to his best mate but he couldn't help it.

"Ren," Rafe called out. Ren kept staring at the spines of the book but was intently listening to Rafe at the same time. "Now that you're up can you get me something to eat?"

Ren shot Rafe a venomous look but as if on cue his own stomach let out a low grumble of hunger. Rafe's eyes flickered to Ren's stomach and back to his face with a slight smile.

"Looks like I'm not the only person that's starving," Rafe observed, grinning. Ren couldn't help but return a sheepish grin. He stepped into the kitchen and opened many finely furnished cupboards after the other. Bread, Bagels, Apples, Parsley, Yogurt, Tomatoes, Gingerbread men, Coke, Chilli Peppers-wait Gingerbread men and Coke?

"How about gingerbread men and Coke?" Ren's voice rang out. Rafe returned a bellow of approval and both boys sat down to a feast of sugary delight.

* * *

><p>Everybody was to meet at the mansion and leave together to arrive at Fabia's birthday party. The house was filled with an odder looking crowd that usual. Everyone was dressed in elegant clothes and looked rather uncomfortable and funny. But Ren had to admit all the women did look spiffy.<p>

"My goodness is this outfit meant to be worn or meant to suffocate?" Runo huffed waving a fan close to her face. She was wearing a rather nice soft yellow suited top with a skirt. She looked rather hassled though.

"Will you look at this blouse it's practically pushing my bosoms out of it!" she complained, "The Plastique M's and their fashion, I will never quite understand it."

"You look lovely Rue dear, like a real woman!" Dan responded and immediately regretted it. His wife glared at him before chasing him around the room. He was wearing a tux. He was entirely black and white as were all the boys present. It seemed rich men only wore these colours whereas women wore every hue of the rainbow. Ren yawned and slumped onto a couch. He had put up quite the fight to not go and he had most of them convinced that he had seriously been thinking about skipping the celebration but had flashed him a stealthy glare which quickly ceased his pouting.

He reached up to the collar of his outfit and loosened it a bit. He wondered why snobs wore their clothes so tight. Only Rafe managed to keep his twitching under control.

"Mistress Runo can I take off this... this bow tie?" Baron whined. Runo whirled on him as if daring him to ask that again. "Actually I'm all good." He was almost quivering under his friend's glare.

"Do you know how we're gonna get there, Runo?" Shun asked.

She sighed, "Don't worry I'll make sure we get there all right. But we should get a move on if we want to get there in time."

"Just as soon as the girls get down here," Runo clarified. Evidently, she had enough patience to wait for eight girls to get ready but she did not have the same courtesy of patience to talk to the men kindly.

Sooner or later the girls began descending the steps and Ren was sure they would be the prettiest ones there. Their only true competition could be Fabia. Mira and Alice were wearing two turquoise gowns that looked almost identical except perhaps Mira's was cut higher up. Their red hair was complimented beautifully and Mira looked for once as if her beauty could actually rival that of Alice's. Ace and Shun were drooling but quickly slapped each other, trying to make it look like the other was the perverted one.

Paige chose to wear a dark green gown that was simple but contrasted with her pink hair. Ren was grateful she wasn't wearing anything red. Too much of a clash with her hair. She looked really beautiful which made the men all wonder how she'd look on her wedding day.

The Plastique M's were wearing blue gowns, all identical, with the same hairstyle. Sai was wearing black and red. She could've been mistaken for a vampire!

And finally Julie clomped down the stairs last of all in a silky navy blue dress with a sweater draped over it. Her hair was combed nicely and actually looked moony silver. The girls looked much more comfortable in their outfits that the boys did.

"You all look like lovely penguins!" Maruchini exclaimed.

"Penguins?" Ace repeated.

"Yes, Marucho totally looks like one all the time," she elaborated, referring to her brother who coughed awkwardly.

"I bet he does sweetheart," Leon commented lovingly, stroking her hair and ignoring her weirdness.

Ren smiled thoughtfully. _He _was going to have that too someday.

* * *

><p>The whole course of the party Ren was sure to steer clear of Fabia. She was probably still angry at him and wouldn't want him around her. The whole party angered Ren anyways. He grimaced as he thought of the gift opening. He'd have the cheapest gift of all.<p>

"Ren-Ren Krawler?"

Ren turned around and came face to face with the most gifted women he'd ever met. Serena Sheen. Or Mrs... Gill? This woman had looked after his precious Fabia.

"Good Evening Mrs..." Ren responded, "How are you?"

"Fine thank you. And call me Serena you fool! We went to school together!" Serena scowled, "Why look at you! All neat and tidy! You've grown quite handsome!" She took his hand and stared at him proudly from top to bottom. Ren could feel his ears grow red.

"Thanks a bunch Serena," Ren mumbled, "Erm you want to have a seat?"

"What a gentlemen," Serena teased, smiling Fabia's smile.

They both took a seat at a vacant table. Suddenly a quiet washed over them and Ren stared at couples on the dance floor swaying to a gentle beat. He watched as Alice and Shun passed them. Her head was tucked between his neck and shoulder and her hand was playing with the cringe of hair on the back of his neck. His hands were caressing Alice's back slowly and it struck Ren that the only woman with him now was married. It made him feel oddly lonely like he had never felt before. Could it be that the invincible Ren needed love?

"Fabia talks about you all the time," Serena spoke suddenly, frightening Ren.

"Err-she does?" Ren asked curiously.

"Yes she does. She says the sweetest things about you." Ren glanced at Serena to see if she was teasing him. She didn't look like she was.

"I'm glad you're taking care of her," Serena went on, "She needs a man like _you _in her life." She gave him an odd small smile before trailing off to her husband, Gill.

The place was rather impressive and the waiters serving them were so fast that they were almost as speedy as Shun. The food was delicious and each dish was Fabia's favourite. Ren would know seeing as to how _he _was the one who'd fed the information to Jin. Jenny and Jewels, Fabia's favourite singers had been hired. Ren knew this also because _he _was the one to tell Jin that too.

When the cake came out Ren was surprised to see it wasn't cheesecake since that was Fabia's favourite kind and _he _had told Jin so. But instead a chocolate cake, with chocolate sauce practically dripping off it was served and the guests all clapped happily. Fabia's face shone as Jin stood beside her occasionally kissing her on the cheek and when he felt like it, right on the lips. The crowd released sighs of contentment and Ren felt his face grow hot with jealously.

When the Birthday drawl had been sung the presents came out. Ren frowned when he noticed his was the smallest one. Fabia's thin timid fingers began unwrapping them one by one. Each one got better than the one before it. At last only Ren and Jin' gifts remained. Jin probably wouldn't have wanted it any better way. Ren wouldn't have wanted it that way at all. Perhaps if his gift had been between the fifty and the last seventy Fabia wouldn't have paid it much heed but now...

For the irony of it all she left Ren's as the last one and opened Jin's first. Perhaps she believed the saying that the smallest packages contain the best gifts.

"Who's this from?" Fabia asked, holding up an envelope that most likely contained a certificate of ownership over the star. Ren smiled slowly at how her best gift was smaller than Ren's, the worst gift.

"It's from me baby," Jin replied, wrapping his arms around Fabia's hips. Fabia smiled at him softly. Ren couldn't help but notice how affectionate they were being today. She carefully opened the envelope and she read the letter slowly. When she was done she just sort of stared at it. Was she _that _amazed? When she looked up it was at Ren oddly enough. Her eyes stayed on him for barely five seconds before she let out a squeal of delight and jumped on Jin in a massive hug. She planted a kiss on his cheek and after a while took to the next present.

"A Sunshine gift bag," Fabia smiled, "Who's this from then?"

"Ren," Rafe replied.

"Ren? Where is Ren?" Fabia inquired, looking around. Other people also turned and began searching. It was to no avail though because Ren was gone.

* * *

><p>It was a cold autumn night and Ren regretted not having brought an overcoat to make him warm. The underground station was empty this time of night except for an old begger and his violin. Ren had searched his pockets for money and had found a wad of it to give to the man. Money meant nothing anymore. The dark almost drowned Ren in sorrow. He couldn't bear to stay at the party and watch Fabia open his gift. He'd barely been able to contain his frustration when she'd thrown herself on Jin.<p>

'She's probably sucking his face off right now' Ren thought darkly.

He stared down in front of him to the tunnel where the train came from. He wondered what would happen if he binded himself to it. What would happen to him after he died? Was there really an afterlife? If so, was it heaven?

"Penny for your thoughts young man?" the old begger questioned, in his hoarse voice.

Ren laughed sourly, "It's alright sir. I know you don't have a penny to spare."

The old man also managed to laugh heartily which surprised Ren. He was so...poor and lowly yet he could still laugh. Why was it that Ren couldn't laugh if he was so fortunate?

"How about I tell you what's up for free?" Ren suggested, "Well there's this girl."

"Ah," the old man commented smiling a toothy grin, "Every good love story has a girl. _The girl_."

"Yeah I suppose so. Well this girl definitely is _the girl _but she's with this other guy," Ren continued.

"And every good love story has _the other guy,_" the man added knowingly.

"Yeah well she's with him. I love her. You catch my drift," Ren sighed and started to rub his forehead. A long silence followed until it was broken by the old man.

"This-this girl, does she have jade green eyes?" the old man questioned.

Ren looked up at him, "Why yes."

"And shoulder length navy hair?" the old man inquired with a slight smile playing on his face.

"Yeah, yeah she does." Ren answered bewildered.

"She's got a warm peachy glow about her, does she?" the old man asked.

"Yeah," Ren agreed, his eyes widening. Was this man a physic?

"How do you know all this?" Ren wanted to know.

"Because the girl is here," the old man finished, a massive grin sweeping his wrinkly face.

"WHAT?" Ren thundered and whirled around, "Fabia! How much of that did you hear?"

"Just this gentleman describing me," Fabia replied, gesturing towards the beggar. She lifted the bottom of her gorgeous white gown and came to sit beside Ren on the dusty station bench.

"You'll get your dress dirty" Ren murmured.

"It doesn't matter" Fabia shrugged, "I missed you at the party today."

Ren blushed, "Did you? I thought you hated me for forgetting your birthday."

"I did," Fabia admitted simply, "But then, as always, I forgave you." Ren remained silent. He was full aware that he hadn't been so close to Fabia for a long time.

"How could I not," Fabia began, "After all you did get me that star."

Ren stared at her incredulously, "Um Fabia sorry to burst your bubble but _Jin _got you that star."

Fabia's tinkling laugh rang through the air, "I know that you prat. But I know full well he didn't just go to Cosmos and Astros Inc. on his own. You took him there so either you or he could get the star for me."

Ren let out small puffs of air that were visible in the cool night air, "Yeah I guess. Sorry about the sunshine bag by the way."

"S'ok. I know what you meant to do and it was very sweet," Fabia commented, leaning back on the bench and half of Ren's shoulder. In a sudden surge of instinct he swung his arm around her shoulders and started to trace his fingers over her shoulder. Ren glanced at her strangely and realized she was shivering.

"Here have my-erm thingy" Ren said taking his blazer off. Fabia protested but he quickly wrapped her around it and she fell silent. Shit, now _he _was freezing. But he was worth it to save Fabia from a runny nose.

"I'm glad you told Jin all that stuff about me," Fabia told him softly, "And don't deny it because I know I didn't tell him all that stuff about my favourite food and music."

"Your welcome," Ren muttered, not quite sure what to say. He felt his insides defrost under Fabia's appreciation.

"You shouldn't have left the party," Fabia said gently, "I wanted a dance with you."

"Care to have one now?" Ren suggested. Fabia smiled up at him.

"And how will we do that?" she inquired in mock innocence.

Ren nodded towards the beggar and his violin, "Play it maestro."

The soft music of the violin weaved through the air as Ren leant his arm to Fabia. She took it gingerly and they both strolled behind the bench where there was more space. They blended well with the silvery notes of the beggar as they got into position.

"I've wanted a dance since prom," Ren confessed. "I didn't go in my other school. It would've just reminded me of Bayview." _Of you._ They started to sway with poise.

"Me too," Fabia replied, resting her head inbetween Ren's neck and shoulder. He hadn't felt his heart ever thump so loudly. He wondered if Fabia could possibly hear it. He started to stroke her hair with ease.

"Can you hear it?" Ren questioned stupidly.

"Can I hear what?" Fabia answered with a question of her own, as she held onto him snugly.

"My heart?" Ren supplied.

"I don't think so," Fabia answered, "My heart's beating too loudly for me to hear anything else." Ren felt his grip on her waist tighten. Somewhere the sudden ringing of bells sounded the official timing of three in the morning. Fabia pulled away.

"It's three," she stated unnecessarily keeping her eyes locked with his.

"Mmm," Ren nodded and slowly leaned his head in. His forehead rested against hers and he turned it ever so slightly so that he could lean in close enough to kiss her. Her breathing grew harsh and the mist of her breath fell upon his own lips. He reached a hand up to cup her chin and their eyes met in one intense moment which would seem like a millennium to them both. He was close enough to smell the scent of chocolate cake on her breath. Her mouth opened slowly as if welcoming him in.

"Jin is waiting," she interrupted abruptly, pulling away from him before he got his kiss, "I have to go."

He stared at her blankly, "Don't go."

She was already at the steps and stopped when he spoke. She turned at the same time the beggar played a particularly beautiful note giving her the feel of an angel. She walked back to him softly and took hold of his hand, bringing it to her cheek.

"You know you've always had a hold on me Ren," Fabia chided breathlessly, "But I have to go."

She stood on tip-toes to place a faint kiss on his cheek and released his hand. Ren watched her carry herself away from him and into the moonlight. A rush of cold wind whipped through the underground station at her leave and all the warmth Ren had felt drained away. Now he was a penguin without its coat.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is my favourite chapter so far as it's the fluffiest as of yet ****Review!**


	12. Strange feelings

**A/N: Life's been a mean bitch for me. Nuff said. Sorry for the late update.**

**Alana Fox: Thanks.**

**EmberAmberFirdaus: Hehehe thanks.**

* * *

><p>The first snowfall of the year came three days before Christmas and Ren found himself roaming the streets aimlessly in search of Christmas gifts for everyone. He hadn't gotten anyone a gift yet because, as usual, he waited till last minute to go Christmas shopping. The streets were filled mostly with men like himself who had also decided to be tardy this year.<p>

Ren rubbed his frost-bitten nose with his frost-bitten fingers and decided to warm up with a coffee from Runo's Cafe. The cold winter winds played with his hair as he struggled to walk against the direction of the snowfall. His hair was the brightest colour in the whole area. His feet crunched the snow as he passed the mostly empty shops. Some were even closed this close to Christmas.

They probably thought no one would be out this close to Christmas either. Only pathetic losers like himself. He wondered when he'd become one of them. A pathetic loser that is. It seemed just a few months ago he'd been completely content with his life. Just happy with being famous and being friends with the types of people most would die to touch and dating any girl he wanted. But somehow ever since he'd met Fabia his perfect world didn't seem so perfect anymore. 'Perfect' didn't seem right anymore either. He wanted something _more_. He wanted _love_.

He laughed at himself. It was an unnaturally high cold laugh coming from him. Icy and cruel. It didn't suit him. He tried to laugh at his own absurdity but ended up shoving his fist in his mouth to choke it out. The cold laughter was about to come, he'd known it. He picked up a mad dash to Runo's Cafe and got curious stares from passers-by who were all wondering where Ren Krawler was running off to. Ren vaguely picked up the chit-chat of a father and son as he whizzed by in a hurry knocking some of their shopping over.

"Where the bloody hell does he think he's going?" a father grumbled angrily commencing on stuffing his gifts back in his shopping bag.

"It's _Ren Krawler_, Dad!" a boy defended him valiantly; "He's probably going to brawl with Daniel Kuso."

* * *

><p>The warm glow of the cafe washed over him and he let out a sigh of relief that was cut short when he noticed Fabia and Jin in a corner of the coffee house. They began waving him over. He hesitated but somehow found himself sitting at their table anyways.<p>

"What are you doing out in this cold?" Fabia asked him with an arched eyebrow. She looked so warm and cosy in her red sweater as opposed to him.

"I should be asking you two the same" Ren said not truly replying.

"Came out for a cuppa. And you?" Jin explained, forcing him to answer the question.

"Shopping for presents" Ren admitted holding the hot mug of coffee in his hands, "Aaah the feel of warmth."

"Ren you _really _need to learn not to wait last minute," Fabia said frowning, "You should've made a shopping list of what to get everyone at least a month or two ago. That's what I do and it helps a whole lot."

"Fabia are you talking about exams or Christmas shopping?" Ren asked rolling his eyes.

Fabia sniffed and shut up. After glaring at Ren for the period of a minute she got up and headed off to the bathroom.

"Did you buy anything yet?" Jin said sipping his own coffee.

"Erm, I bought this pocket watch for my Rafe since he's always late," Ren said pulling out the only gift he'd bought in the two hours he'd been here. It was a beautiful silvery antique which he'd paid a lot of money for so he was hoping it would help his father's punctuality even in the slightest way.

"Mmm...this says it's three. You'd better set it to the right time," Jin told him.

"It is set to the right time," Ren clarified, "I remember asking the store owner to do it because I was in a rush."

"It's three already? Damn it! My watch must've stopped! It still says one-thirty!" Jin cursed profusely, "I have to go. Tell Fabia I'll meet her back at home around seven."

"Where are you going in such a buzz anyways?" Ren inquired curiously.

"Still planning things for the big proposal," Jin began, "I want it to be perfect, you know? I want it all finished up so I can propose in the New Year."

Ren merely nodded because there were too many thoughts fluttering through his mind at the moment. It was too confusing to speak. Day by day the engagement just seemed to be dawning closer and he couldn't stop it. He thought forward to how this time next year Fabia might even be _married_. It was too vivid and scary a thought for Ren so he quickly pushed it to the back of his head.

"Where's Jin?" Fabia asked sharply. Her voice cut through the air and practically made Ren jump out of his skin.

"Don't-do-that!" Ren scowled, "I could've dropped my coffee you know!"

"God forbid that," Fabia said shaking her head, "Now where did Jin go off to?"

"Business meeting," Ren yawned. Fabia took her seat at the table and a dreaded silence followed. Something felt strangely different between them today. As if they were almost shy and embarrassed to be sitting so closely knit.

Ren cleared his throat, "So what are you doing for Christmas?"

"Well Jin has to go to Ireland," Fabia started, "But I decided to skip that so Runo invited me to spend Christmas at the mansion."

"Why did you skip spending time with Jin?" Ren implored hoping he didn't sound too eager.

"Well to tell you the truth I don't know why," Fabia mused, "I guess I almost was hoping I would get asked to come to the mansion because I miss the way we all used to be. You know before... I-something strange keeps coming over me lately. "

"What would that be?" Ren inquired, dropping his voice lower.

"I believe I'm tempted to do something horrible to someone I love dearly as a friend. But only as a friend," Fabia said, dropping her voice lower too.

Ren pulled his face back and gave her a good long look. She looked nervous and twitchy as if she didn't know what was to become of her.

"What can be that tempting?" Ren whispered. He didn't know why he had suddenly accustomed to whispering but in a way the situation had him feel as if he should.

"If only you knew," Fabia mumbled playing with her fingers, "But it's one of those things you can't help. It's-it's there: envy, greed, infidelity, love. Would you be able to resist it?"

"Depends on what I'm being tempted with," Ren replied, slightly breathlessly. His face was awfully close to hers and if he 'accidently' leaned forward just an inch or so he would've plummeted mouth first into a deep kiss.

"Well, this chat got surprisingly serious, surprisingly fast," Fabia worded, "I should probably get going."

"Right," Ren said nodding sensibly, "I should be going too."

Neither of them moved.

"This is silly," Fabia finally pulling away a tad giggly, "I'll see you on Christmas, bye."

Ren bid her farewell and left the cafe too. After the warmth of what he'd just felt inside the great winter weather seemed even colder than usual. He bitterly restarted his search of the perfect Christmas gifts.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.**


	13. Not so silent night

**Disclaimer: See first chapter.**

**A/N: Hey guys! I know I've been non-existent for the past few months but if you've read my profile, you'll probably understand. Sorry for the huge delay!**

**Mia theAmazing Hedgehog: I like your username lol ;P I'm so happy you ADORE my story and honestly speaking, you are one of my many reviewers who have given me inspiration and hope to get through the past few months.**

**DefectiveName: Thanks and wow, I'm flattered that you check everyday. That's what I do too when I totally love a fanfic and have to read more. Thanks again.**

**NessaJan: Thanks for the review, hope the delay didn't put you off!**

**Guest: Thanks :)**

* * *

><p>"Siiilllent Niiiight. Hooolly Niiiight..."<p>

Ren wished he could kill himself right there. He thought about drowning himself in alcohol but decided against it. After all Fabia would soon be at the mansion and that was all that mattered. He and Fabia would be able to spend all today and tomorrow, a.k.a Christmas, in each other's presence. He'd also carefully chosen the right spot to set up the mistletoe. He put it over the doorway to the guest bedroom where he knew Fabia would be spending the night.

"-Mooother and Chiiilld-"

Julie's voice cracked yet she still continued to sing. It was another brawler tradition which Ren despised. Julie singing all the usual Christmas Carols for them while Marucho played the piano. It had all started when Marucho had bought two of the same god damned piano the year after they had finished school. So he had decided to give the extra one to the legendary six's mansion. Now to most this wouldn't seem so bad a predicament but then again most had never heard Julie Makimoto's singing voice. It was like the moaning of a hundred evils. Like the sound of nails against a chalkboard. Like the relationship between Fabia and Jin. It was just WRONG.

"Alright," Julie breathed, finally stopping, "I've finished Silent Night. Any other requests?"

"I'd like to request you to _stop _the squawking coming out of your mouth," Ace grumbled under his breath causing Runo to snicker and Mira to glare.

"How about the twelve days of Christmas?" Mira suggested eagerly. She hated the retched carols as much as the others but she wanted to piss her fiancé off. Julie's mouth opened and just as the first note was out of her mouth the doorbell rang to the relief of everyone (but Mira.)

"I'll get it," Ren yelled, jumping at the opportunity to hopefully skip the first four days of Christmas. He opened the door and ushered a frozen Shun, Alice and Fabia into the house.

"The weather's pretty bad, ain't it?" Ren frowned looking at the three of them. They were soaked and they had chapped lips and snowflakes gracing their hair.

"What ever gave you that idea?" Shun asked sarcastically.

"I heard AFN Tokyo making a broadcast today about how this was the worst snowfall in Japan in over twenty years," Fabia explained.

"AFN Tokyo's wrong. It always predicts the weather flimsy. The best station to listen to for weather is NHK Radio 1," Ren clarified.

"Well actually AFN Tokyo was correct," Fabia replied simply.

"How do you know that?" Ren implored incredulously.

"Well after I'd heard it on the radio I would've had to research it to make sure it was right, wouldn't I?" Fabia asked matter-of-factly.

Ren looked at her terrified but Dan laughed, "Only you Fabia..."

Shun took off his coat and then proceeded to take off Alice's. He hung it up and then the four of them entered the living room.

"Uhm, guys?" Fabia prompted Shun and Alice. "Aren't you going to tell them? It's becoming obvious now..." Shun ignored her whilst Alice smiled.

"We should tell the others since Fabia's already figured it out," she whispered into the ninja's ear.

Ren was the only one, besides Fabia, who heard what Alice said. Then he noticed her stomach had perturbed quite a bit since the last time they'd met and finally, he understood.

"Fine," Shun audibly grumbled, before clearing his throat. "Listen up everyone. Alice is pregnant..."

Mira, Ace, Paige, Marucho and Mitsu had already guessed that was the case, so they just gave the couple warm smiles. After Rafe, Billy, Julie, Jake, Maru, Myra and Keith got over the shock, they got up to congratulate the pair, especially Julie who started hugging everyone. Ren didn't know whether he should've been happy that she stopped singing or afraid of the bone-crushing hug that awaited him. Baron, who had been swinging on his chair, immediately fell over onto Runo, who pushed him off. Dan had a late reaction and started pounding at him.

"Hey! Hands off my wife, only I will be the one to get her pregnant!" he screamed like a banshee. Almost everyone rolled their eyes. Runo pulled her husband and biggest fan apart.

Everyone else started bombarding Shun and Alice with questions.

"When did it happen?"

"Where?"

"Why? How?" Baron asked, earning amused looks from all.

"Oh c'mon, it's obvious why and how it happened!" Mitsu exclaimed, giggling.

"Who's the father?" That was Dan.

"You're such an embarrassment!" Runo shrieked.

"That's even more obvious," came Mira's dry remark. Dan glared at her.

"It happened after my birthday party. All of you either went home or fell asleep but... well, we uh couldn't sleep so we wondered around the mansion. Then we bumped into each other and... you know," Alice finished, blushing madly.

"OOOOOOOHHH!" the Plastique M's cooed.

"Oh, and if you still haven't figured it out you idiot, I'm the father," Shun told Dan, who almost had a heart attack.

"WWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTT? But you guys aren't even dating!"

"We are now," the future parents spoke in union.

"Ugh! Runo, why aren't you pregnant yet? They beat us to it and they're not even married!" Dan whined. Runo's face went red but no one could tell if it was fury or embarrassment. They figured it was both.

Ren waited till the married couple calmed down to ask, "How far along are you?" whilst gesturing towards her pregnant form.

"Five months and counting," Alice replied shyly.

"Isn't that sweet?" Fabia questioned. She reached out and gave the pregnant woman a pat on the stomach.

* * *

><p>Most of Christmas Eve sped by uneventfully. Well as uneventfully as it gets with the brawlers. Around seven they'd caught some Paparazzi trying to peep in through a window in the kitchen. Jake and Shun had gone to get rid of them but didn't return until half an hour later. They wouldn't say what they did but Ren noticed Jake had a twig in his hair.<p>

At ten Ace and Shun had been caught under the mistletoe at the same time and hadn't given each other a kiss. This caused a great debate to arise among their friends. A bunch of them (Ren, Baron, Dan, Billy and Julie) had wanted Ace and Shun to kiss. It was the rules of the mistletoe after all. But neither Ace nor Shun looked forward to the prospect so the others defended Ace and Shun valiantly saying that you didn't have to kiss the person if it was someone of the same gender. It almost seemed as if good would prevail over evil until Ren had brought up the point of gays, lesbians and bisexuals. In the end a twist compromise was made and Fabia had to kiss Shun on the cheek on Ace's behalf. Ren thought sourly about how Shun had gotten luckier with Fabia in the last three minutes than he had in the last three months.

At midnight when the majority of the household (ALL the brawlers) was asleep, Ren found he himself could not find slumber. He tossed and turned in one of the guest rooms. Jake who was practically the only other bachelor in the house besides Ren and Baron slept soundly on the bed next to him. Ren watched as his friend's chest fall up and down. He sighed. He could only hope to be as peaceful as that someday.

Ren threw the blanket off himself because he felt sweaty even though it was a cold night. He went to his window and stared out at the sky. It was Full Moon. Ren was almost frightened of where he'd have to go tomorrow. Christmas, as special as it was, had its downsides.

He felt rather downcast and chose to cheer himself by checking in on Fabia. She probably looked adorable while she slept. Ren urged himself to not making any creaking sounds as he crept through the mansion. There were about a dozen different people he could accidently wake up if he so much as made a creak. Yet when he did make a creaking sound he was lucky enough to not wake anyone up.

When at last he did make it to Fabia's room he was rather alarmed to see she was not there. Her bed was empty and her blanket thrown aside. Tousled bedsheets showed signs of an obvious restless sleeper.

Suddenly someone grabbed him around the waist from behind and placed a hand over his mouth to stop him from screaming. His first reaction was to panic and get away from the psycho holding him as fast he could.

"It's only me," Fabia's voice whispered.

Ren could practically feel his muscles begin to relax then tense again. _Fabia_ was holding him. She was _pressed _against him. He felt her hand slide off his mouth and completely defy the odds by wrapping itself around Ren's chest. He closed his eyes and tried not to think too hard about the fact that he could feel Fabia's chest pushed up against his back. Ren felt her place her cheek between his shoulder blades making him sigh calmly.

"What were you doing in my bedroom?" Fabia enquired, breaking the gentle silence and asking the question Ren dreaded she would.

"I-I thought I heard a sound coming from this room," Ren lied shortly.

"You're lying," Fabia snapped quickly. He felt her grip his chest tightly and bit his tongue to stop himself from moaning.

"Yes," Ren shrugged.

Silence.

"Well don't you plan to tell me the real reason?" Fabia questioned, "I'll let you go if you do."

Ren's guffaws shook them both. She thought he _wanted _her to let go?

"Who says I want you to let go?" Ren joked and then wished he didn't; it instantly caused her to release him. He turned and noticed that she was wearing a lilac dressing gown and her hair was out of control.

"Fabs, I'm sorry that was stupid of me to say-"

"Oh shut up," Fabia snapped teasingly, "So are you going to tell me what you're doing in my bedroom or not?"

"Technically it's not your bedroom," Ren started.

"Ren!" Fabia scolded.

"Okay, okay! I couldn't get to sleep so I just decided to check up on you," Ren stated dumbly.

"Why me?" Fabia asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Erm-well I dunno," Ren responded feeling his ears go red.

Another silence passed between the pair.

"I'm glad you did," Fabia admitted shyly and Ren noticed her face looked rather red too.

"You are?" Ren questioned in rush.

She nodded, "But I dunno why."

"Oh well-right. I guess I'd better get going to bed you know," Ren supplied.

"Right," Fabia said sensibly, "Right you go on ahead."

Even though she didn't need to, she walked him to the doorway of her room.

"Mistletoe," Ren pointed out, gesturing above them not quite paying attention to what Fabia was saying. God bless Mistletoe.

Fabia looked up and flushed. She fumbled with her fingers for a second, looking twitchy and nervous. Her eyes were darting about his face, studying it completely. She turned away from him and stood there unsure of what to do next.

"Fabia...?" Ren asked weakly. Then she turned quickly and gave him a swift kiss. It wasn't a kiss on the cheek either - a real kiss on his mouth! And he wasn't dreaming! Even though it was too quick to taste any of it, it was enough for Ren to savour for a long time to come.

"Goodnight Ren," Fabia said curtly.

"Night Princess Fabs," Ren replied, using a nickname he hadn't used on her in a long time. She frowned thoroughly.

"Will you _stop _calling me that!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, I'd like to know what you think :)**


End file.
